


SUPEDITAT

by Chaneta



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Català
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si li haguessin preguntat que era el primer que podia recordar la seva resposta hauria sigut "Foscor" i en segon terme "Dolor". A aquelles alçades només un dimoni podria protegir-lo de la Llum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pròleg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Property of Sanji](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465997) by [Unda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unda/pseuds/Unda). 



> Aquesta historia va sorgir abans de que s'acabes la saga de Punk Hazard així que té spoilers lleus de tota la serie en general fins a aquesta saga. Coincidencies posteriors amb el Canon són pura coincidencia.  
> Per últims els personatges no em pertanyen a mi sinó a Oda.

El degoteig constant ressonava en la silenciosa habitació. Podia sentir com les gotes li recorrien el torç i els braços abans de penjar uns breus instants del seu colze o de l'os punxegut del seu maluc abans de caure al terra amb un soroll estrident. Una vegada rere l'altre. Probablement hauria de fer algun esforç per aturar el constant martelleig i evitar tornar-se boig del tot. No es va moure, ni tan sols va obrir els ulls. No hi hauria hagut cap diferencia encara que ho hagués fet, l'obscuritat al seu voltant era massa densa per entreveure res, ni tan sols desprès de tant temps adequant-se. Desprès de tota una vida.

Si li haguessin preguntat que era el primer que podia recordar la seva resposta hauria sigut "Foscor" i en segon terme "Dolor". No s'estava queixant. Mai es queixava, era dolorós queixar-se. Tota la seva vida, o almenys fins on li arribava la memòria, es trobava entre aquelles llises, brutes i obscures parets. Entre les taques de sang seca, pols i excrements de petits animals. Entre la pudor a podridura, el gust a sang als llavis i una estranya boira endormiscant-li la ment. Les cames sota seu li pessigollejaven per la mala posició en la que es trobava però moure-les hauria implicat esforç i una possible estrebada de les cadenes entortolligades al seu voltant. Feixugues cadenes que ancoraven les seves cames a la paret i que recorrien tota la seva longitud, des dels turmells fins gairebé a l'entrecuix.

Va sentir soroll de petites passes ràpides i de dents esmolades esmicolant alguna cosa i va saber que de nou hauria de lluitar per protegir el poc aliment de que disposava de les rates i els insectes. L'estómac feia dies que havia deixat de queixar-se inútilment i d'alguna manera sabia en aquell estat no podria retenir gaire temps a l'interior el dur rosegó de pa que estava sent devorat a un metre d'ell. Tampoc valia la pena l'esforç que implicava haver-se d'arrossegar pel terra i estirar-se fins que les cadenes li tallessin la circulació de les cames fins al punt de necessitar desprès dos hores per recuperar-ne la sensibilitat. Ho sabia, ja ho havia intentat abans.

Una part d'ell li reclamava pel menjar perdut però la resta no es sentia amb forces per moure el seu feixuc cos. S'havia anat sentint més i més cansat amb el temps. Més i més dèbil amb cada àpat negat i amb cada "excursió" fora de l'habitació. Cada "excursió" cap a la Llum. Es va encongir lleument al pensar-hi, gemegant quan el pesat collar se li va clavar en el coll. La Llum era dolenta. Preferia molt més l'obscuritat de la seva petita sala. L'habitació on gairebé no és podia respirar, on estirant els braços tocava paret amb paret, on no hi havia espai ni per estirar-se al terra per dormir i on les cadenes, i ocasionalment el collar en el coll, el retenien sense pietat. On la Llum no podia ferir-lo. L'obscuritat era segura, l'obscuritat era on pertanyia, on sempre ho havia fet i on sempre ho faria.

La Llum era cremor als ulls i la pell, era mans rugoses, aspres, grans, peludes, petites, fines o calloses tocant-lo. Tocant-lo a llocs incòmodes i dolorosos. Era posicions complicades, mordasses a la boca, estibades dels cabells, ordres obscenes, riures estrafolaris i dolor. Era descarregues elèctriques, fuetades, cops, objectes clavant-se en la seva pell i les seves entranyes i amenaces de més, molt més, el pròxim cop, en la següent oportunitat. Era càstigs si feia el mínim so de protesta, si es movia indegudament o no es movia quan li exigien, si s'ennuegava o mossegava en llocs delicats, si mostrava el mínim indici de resistència, de rebel·lió. Era el seu cos movent-se sol com un ninot a les mans d'un titellaire, ferint a dones, nens i animals sense el seu consentiment o responent a perversions no desitjades. Era llàgrimes ofegades, crits arrencats i ferides sagnants. La Llum era dolor.

Una punxada li va recórrer l'esquena i el tors quan el cap li va relliscar de la paret, fent-li perdre l'únic punt de suport de que disposava i en conseqüència fent-lo acabar a terra en una massa compacta i ensangonada. Va tremolar prement les dents amb força en part pel dolor i en part pel fred que recentment no l'abandonava. Va arraulir-se sobre ell mateix lentament, encongint-se i intentant reprimir les fuetades i punxades que recorrien els seus músculs cada cop que es movia un centímetre. Va inspirar profunda i lentament. Almenys en aquella nova posició ja no sentia les cames endormiscades però gairebé ho preferia a les punxades doloroses que començava a sentir en aquella zona.

El dolor va anar disminuint d'intensitat fins a estar en un punt tolerable de nou, amb sobtades ones doloroses de tant en tant. Els ulls se li tancaven sols, el cos pesant cada cop més. No era conscient del pas del temps en aquella habitació. Ni tan sols els bols de menjar que li donaven de tant en tant semblaven seguir un patró, a vegades molt distants entre si i d'altres agradablement propers. Tenia un vague record d'haver intentar sortir d'aquella habitació en algun moment però no recordava per què ni ho podia entendre. Fora hi havia la Llum, fora era dolorós. Dins era foscor i tranquil·litat, era seguretat. Per què hauria mai volgut sortir?

Va tancar els ulls i va sucumbir al cansament

* * *

Va ser vagament conscient d'algú sacsejant-lo, d'una mà aferrant-lo dolorosament dels cabells i d'una veu greu dient alguna cosa que no era capaç de discernir entre la boira que tapava les seves orelles. Va entreobrir els ulls i un gran dolor li va fer tancar-los de nou. Llum. La Llum li cremava els ulls. On es trobava? Com havia pogut la Llum arribar fins ell?

Va gemegar quan va rebre una tirada forta que gairebé el va deixar sense cabellera i que el va fer caure de bocaterrosa al mig de la petita habitació. Llavors la mà que encara l'aferrava el va deixar anar de cop i ell es va incorporar com va poder i es va arrossegar pel terra fugint del contacte i la cremor de la Llum. Tenia que amagar-se d'ella, tenia que fugir-ne i no deixar que el tornès a trobar. Amb els ulls tancats i en la seva desesperació i desorientació no va ser conscient de la paret que tenia davant seu fins que no hi va xocar amb el cap tan fort que va quedar atordit uns instants. Tot i això va poder ser conscient d'un soroll que odiava i era constant en les seves sortides a la Llum. Riures. Un riure en concret, agut, estrany i esfereïdor que usualment venia seguit de cops de punys o de descarregues elèctriques sacsejant el seu cos, torturant els seus músculs i els seus nervis. Es va encongir encara més sobre si mateix esperant la descarrega i intentant mitigar els efectes. Peró res va succeir. El riure es va acabar de cop amb un so ofegat al mateix temps que es sentia un soroll suau que no havia sentit mai, quasi harmònic, semblant al vent entrant per les escletxes de la seva minúscula porta. Tot seguit es va sentir un crit agònic i el so de liquid esquitxant el terra juntament amb el d'alguna cosa feixuga caient a plom.

Va gosar obrir una mica els ulls de nou i aquest cop la Llum no el va ferir. Va alçar la vista i va veure una silueta obscura tapant la Llum, protegint-lo, mantenint-se ferm entre la Llum i ell. Semblava ser un home alt, d'esquena ample, cames i braços musculosos, i a les mans hi duia aferrats una especie de ganivets llargs i prims que gotejaven gotes del que estava segur que era sang. Als seus peus es podia distingir una massa deforme i sagnant, movent-se amb espasmes i gemegant. La figura va girar lleugerament el rostre cap a ell i va poder entreveure un ull clar brillant en la foscor de manera demoníaca. Va tancar els ulls de nou i va deixar caure el cap pesadament a terra. Es va adonar en uns instants de que, contràriament al que es podria esperar, aquella mirada assassina no l'espantava sinó que el feia sentir-se segur. Només un dimoni podria protegir-lo de la Llum.

Va notar com el cansament tornava a apoderar-se d'ell i va deixar de resistir-se. El soroll de passos lents i feixucs i de les cadenes de les seves cames caient a bocins van estar a punt de fer-lo tornar a la consciència però finalment es va limitar a sospirar quan unes mans el van tocar de nou però aquest cop gentilment. Aquesta vegada no es va apartar i va sucumbir a l'obscuritat al mateix temps que algú l'alçava lentament del terra.

* * *

 


	2. Capitol 1

Sentia el fred clavat en el seu interior, el seu cervell rebia senyals doloroses amb cada lleu moviment i notava la cara xopa de suor. Va intentar obrir els ulls però no va aconseguir ni tan sols parpellejar. Sentia el seu cos nu tremolar sense parar però a la vegada era incapaç de moure'l voluntàriament. Li costava respirar i sentia una opressió al pit cada cop que ho feia que li feia venir desitjos de deixar de fer-ho del tot. L'esquena li coïa i la tela sobre la que estava tombat li fregava dolorosament les ferides que era vagament conscient que tenia. No notava el pes de les cadenes estrenyent les seves cames però el collar de metall seguia incòmodament en el seu lloc.

Va notar una tela aspre fregant-li les cames amb un vigor massa exagerat, fent-li rascades i irritant-li la pell i els músculs entumits. Desprès la mateixa tela, o almenys una similar, va ser passada pel seu front, galtes i coll i va poder captar l'olor a suor que se'n desprenia. Va intentar obrir de nou els ulls però llavors va ser girat bruscament de costat, deixant-lo momentàniament sense respiració. Tot seguit va sentir soroll d'una ampolla sent oberta i va notar liquid caient-li per l'espatlla i esquena, coent-li en les ferides fins al punt de sentir la pell en flames. No va poder evitar cridar però un cop de puny en el blau que tenia en la cama i un "Calladet!" brusc i greu el van obligar a prémer ulls i dents amb força per aguantar els gemecs i crits de dolor. Va aguantar mentre les seves ferides eren rentades bruscament, desinfectades i cobertes amb una massa gelatinosa que no es va atrevir ni a olorar. Quan el dolor es va anar adormint va començar a relaxar-se, el cansament i son tornant a apoderar-se d'ell, duent-lo novament a la seva apreciada foscor.

* * *

La primera cosa que va notar inclús abans d'obrir els ulls va ser que podia moure les cames sense la pressió de les cadenes en elles. Va moure temptativament el peu esquerre, ridículament feliç al no notar cap tibantor impedint el moviment, i desprès va realitzar el mateix moviment amb l'altre peu. Exaltat va intentar doblegar les cames i es va aterrar quan aquestes no van respondre, no podia ni doblegar-les, ni alçar-les, ni estirar-les. Va obrir els ulls de cop i va haver de parpallejar varies vegades per adequar-se a la tènue foscor de la sala. Es va espantar al principi al veure que la foscor no era tant profunda com estava acostumat i que podia discernir siluetes i entreveure el que semblava un forat tapat en la paret a la seva esquena per on s'escolava una mica de llum.

Va gemegar espantat, va tancar els ulls de nou i es va arraulir sobre si mateix intentant defugir de la Llum i del seu castig per atrevir-se a veure-la. Els minuts van passar amb ell tremolant i no gosant ni respirar però no va passar res. Eventualment va palpar la superfície on es trobava, adonant-se per primer cop que era tova i suau, molt diferent al terra pedregós i brut de la seva habitació; el qual era tant familiar i segur. Va obrir un ull lentament, sense valor per alçar la vista, i va topar-se amb una tela fosca i d'olor particular a sota seu. Va fer una mica de pressió amb les mans i es va adonar que la superfície en qüestió s'enfonsava una mica abans de recuperar la seva forma segons desprès. Va girar el cap i va ser llavors quan es va adonar de la tela que el cobria, deixant-lo entre la superfície tova i la tela, embolcallat, calent, segur.

Va sospirar i es va arraulir fins que la tela fosca al seu davant i la de sota seu el van embolcallar totalment en un niu suau i calent. Va fregar la galta en la suavitat i va sospirar de nou per la meravellosa sensació. Va obrir completament els ulls, sentint-se més segur en la seguretat i foscor que li atorgava el petit cau que s'havia creat. Va ser llavors quan es va adonar de que tenia una tela rasposa embolcallant el seu tors i la seva esquena. Va palpar la tela amb cautela tant pel seu pit com per l'esquena i es va adonar de que la pell li coïa lleument a sota si hi exercia gaire pressió aixi que de seguida va aturar l'exploració. Va ser llavors quan va palpar la nova roba interior que duia, bòxers de color fosc, suaus al tacte, amb petits dibuixos en un costat que no podia identificar en la foscor i amb les vores ben cosides i arreglades. Sense forats ni brutícia. Sense marques de mans brutes ni estripats ni amb la goma donada. Va estirar la goma en qüestió i es va retorçar quan se li va escapar dels dits i el va colpejar dolorosament en conseqüència. Es va fregar distretament la zona amb mans per primer cop calentes i va desviar els ulls més avall, cap a les seves blanques cames.

Va notar coïssor en els ulls quan va ser capaç de palpar la pell calenta, sentir el pessigolleig del poc pèl clar que hi tenia. Va palpar les marques fosques que pintaven la seva pell en línies horitzontals a intervals irregulars, irrevocable prova del que havia estat al voltant d'elles durant tant temps. Va notar un nus a l'estómac i algunes llàgrimes escapar-se sense permís al veure per primer cop les seves cames lliures. Va fregar-se els ulls amb ràbia i es va quedar quiet uns segons escoltant, escoltant si la Llum se n'havia adonat de les seves llàgrimes i el venia a castigar. Plorar estava prohibit i castigat severament a menys que fos un d'aquells estranys moments en que t'ho exigissin, en aquells casos no plorar era castigat amb doble severitat. Per sort la Llum no se'n va adonar o va decidir ignorar-lo. Podia ser que la Llum no pogués entrar en el seu petit i càlid refugi?

Tranquil de nou va sentir la imperiosa necessitat de moure, tocar, olorar i tastar aquella part del seu cos que durant tant temps havia estat restringida. Va intentar doblegar el tors fins arribar a les cames però una punxada a l'esquena li va advertir de que no era una bona idea aixi que va decidir procedir al reves. Va intentar recloure les cames cap al pit i es va adonar de nou que no podia moure-les, va intentar-ho amb totes les seves forces fins que va acabar amb front i tors suat, respiració accelerada i energies esgotades. Però tot i això havia aconseguit moure una mica la cama dreta aixi que es sentia satisfet i frustrat al comprovar que no era que no pogués moure les cames sinó que no tenia força per fer-ho. Satisfet per la realització de que es podia fer i frustrat perquè de que servia tenir les cames lliures si no les podia moure? Era com estar encadenat però sense cadenes.

Decidit a explorar la seva part inferior aquest cop va procedir a doblegar les cames amb les mans una per una. El procés va ser dolorós tant per la seva esquena com per les pròpies cames però el simple fet de sentir tibantor en els músculs inferiors ja era "sentir" alguna cosa així que no va fer més que motivar-lo encara més. Al final va aconseguir doblegar-se tot ell fins al punt d'estar abraçant les seves cames, les mans arribant fins als peus i la cara amagada entre els genolls, acariciant, olorant i somrient estúpidament. Les llàgrimes i el nus a la gola van tornar a aparèixer i aquest cop no va ser capaç de frenar-ho, no va voler tampoc. Va limitar-se a enfonsar més la cara entre els genolls, a acariciar el dur record en la seva pell del que l'havia empresonat tant temps i a deixar anar rialletes ridícules cada cop que recordava que podia moure els dits dels peus sense dolor.

* * *

En algun punt es deuria de quedar adormit sense ser-ne conscient perquè es va despertar de cop amb el sobresalt d'una porta obrint-se bruscament. Va sentir passes apropar-se juntament amb renecs, esbufecs i malediccions. Va quedar-se estàtic, atemorit de moure's i va deixar anar un gemec quan la tela cobrint-lo va ser treta amb rudesa. La Llum de cop va inundar les seves pupil·les i espantat va recular fins que la seva esquena va xocar bruscament amb la paret. El canó d'una pistola va aparèixer apuntant-li directament entre els ulls.

\- Dóna'm un motiu! - va sentir que grunyia algú darrere la pistola. -  _Per favor_ , dóna'm un motiu!

Va quedar-se estàtic i en silenci, decidit a no donar-li motiu a qui fos que parlava per disparar. Li havien disparat un cop, ho recordava tot i que no el motiu. El que si recordava però era el dolor que va seguir al dispar durant mesos. Fins i tot ara que ja ho havia superat i la ferida s'havia curat i cicatritzat la sentia incomodar-lo quan movia l'espatlla dreta en cert angle. No pensava passar per la mateixa tortura de nou.

El canó va ser retirat uns centímetres i llavors va poder desviar-ne la mirada i observar al que havia parlat segons abans. Es tractava d'un dels guardes que custodiaven la seva habitació fins un parell de dies endarrere, un dels que tenia la peculiar obsessió de visitar-lo de tant en tant en el seu refugi, escopir en el seu menjar i colpejar-lo a ell. Era un home gras, suorós i pestilent que vestia un uniforme dos talles més petit del que li pertocaria i en conseqüència anava ensenyant part d'uns braços i cames peluts i bruts i una enorme panxa que feia tensar encara més la roba. Era calb, malcarat, violent i arrogant i normalment amb una mà t'amenaçava mentre que amb l'altre et colpejava. S'hauria arraulit de temor si no fos per la pistola apuntant-lo, esperant el cop de puny que tard o d'hora arribaria.

I va ser llavors quan es va adonar d'un petit detall: l'home que l'havia colpejat infinitat de vegades amb el seu puny dret, que l'havia aixecat de terra pel collar fins que les cadenes amenaçaven amb trencar-li les cames i el collar en ofegar-lo, que estava tan orgullós precisament de la força d'aquell puny; l'havia perdut en el transcurs d'aquells pocs dies. Va quedar-se bocabadat al veure l'avantbraç tallat del guàrdia, que l'amenaçava amb la pistola a la mà esquerre perquè el braç dret d'alguna manera s'havia dissipat en l'aire.

\- Que estàs mirant desgraciat?! - va ser el crit que el va fer despertar del seu atordiment i fer-lo conscient de que havia estat mirant descaradament la lesió de l'home davant seu. Va tremolar quan el canó es va prémer amb força contra el seu front. - Ja està! Te l'has guanyat!

Va tancar els ulls immediatament i va lluitar per no tremolar, per no donar indicis de resistència, per no abusar de l'oportunitat que li donava que l'altre tingués un sol braç funcional. Va obrir els ulls de cop al no entendre d'on provenia el darrer pensament, des de quan ell pensava en resistir, en lluitar? No importava perquè moriria en uns segons, per fi deixaria de sentir dolor, hauria de ser un pensament consolador no? Aleshores perquè tot el seu ser es rebotava davant la idea de morir?

\- Si vols acabar com el teu amiguet endavant. - va proferir una segona veu que no va reconèixer tot i que li resultava vagament familiar – Tot i això si m'esquitxes amb la teva incompetència t'asseguro que t'ho faré pagar amb escreix abans d'entregar-te a l'Ashura personalment.

El canó en el seu front va vibrar i va deixar de clavar-se en el seu crani i ell va trigar uns segons en adonar-se de que l'abusa-nanos davant seu estava tremolant. Tremolant per la menció d'aquell tal "Ashura". Va sospirar quan la pistola va ser retirada de la seva cara i l'home en qüestió va fer unes passes endarrere renegant i insultant en veu baixa. Llavors un home molt més baixet i esquifit es va acostar amb un cubell ple a vesar de liquid groguenc, el va deixar al terra a prop seu i va alçar la vista per mirar-lo. Es va esgarrifar quan va veure que aquell home tenia un ull de cada color, un marró i l'altre lilós i tenia el rostre i els braços plens de cicatrius i marques de cremades. El cabell era vermell, curt i despentinat de manera que tenia tot de puntes sobresortint del seu cap en millers de direccions diferents. Li va venir immediatament al cap la imatge d'una criatura en forma de pilota negra amb moltes punxes sobresortint en totes direccions; no va saber dir d'on havia vingut aquella imatge emperò.

\- Bones i males noticies! - va exclamar l'home en qüestió mentre deixava una bossa aparentment feixuga a terra. - Les bones són que has passat a ser la responsabilitat del millor metge d'en Joker, un servidor, en Kujaku! - va exclamar mentre es senyalava al pit exageradament i feia una inclinació – Si fas tot el que dic t'asseguro que estaràs en el millor estat de salut hagut i per haver, si no em fas cas emperò, i aquí ve la mala noticia... - va aturar-se un segon mentre extreia de la bossa el que havia estat buscant per de cop agafar-lo pel collar, pressionar-lo contra la paret dolorosament i amenaçar-lo amb un ganivet petit i prim a prop del seu ull esquerre. - Si no fas exactament el que et digui o si intueixo que estas pensant en desobeir-me afegiré els teus preciosos ulls a la meva col·lecció i desprès et donaré d'aliment als llops. M'he explicat amb claredat?

Va assentir ràpidament mentre empassava, els ulls fixos en la mirada embogida i en certa manera desil·lusionada de l'home davant seu.

\- Molt bé doncs! - va exclamar rialler de nou, apartant el ganivet de la cara per passar-lo per la roba lligada al seu tors, tallant-la amb eficiència i agilitat. - Comencem doncs?

Dit allò el va girar bruscament i va procedir a netejar, desinfectar i empastifar la seva esquena en la massa gelatinosa i fastigosa que recordava, i amb la mateixa poca delicadesa que també recordava. Va ser conscient de cop de perquè li era familiar la veu quan el dolor el va fer cridar i un  _"Calladet!"_ i un cop sec van ser la resposta.

* * *

La seva vida de cop havia fet un gir de 180 graus. Havia passat del desconeixement total del pas del temps, del temor a no saber quan ni per a què l'obligarien a sortir del seu refugi, de passar hores esperant l'aliment i el tenir que lluitar per salvar-lo a aquella especie de rutina. Rutina. Cada dia en Kujaku i el seu desagradable company el visitaven, feien el que havien vingut a fer, l'escortaven al petit lavabo adjunt a l'habitació, deixaven una safata amb menjar i marxaven. A vegades el doctor es limitava a treure-li les teles, o "benes" com li havia sentit dir un cop, a donar un cop d'ull a la seva esquena, pressionar aquí i allà, empastifar-li els blaus i ferides amb aquella massa fastigosa i tornava a posar-li benes noves. Altres cops el feia posar en posicions doloroses i ridícules, li pressionava els músculs i els ossos, escoltava amb un aparell estrany metàl·lic contra la seva pell en diferents llocs, com si estigués buscant alguna cosa dins seu, per desprès col·locar-lo en una posició més dolorosa que l'anterior i tornar a començar el procés. I desprès ho repetia en una altre posició i una altre i una altre.

La coïssor de les ferides a l'esquena i al tors amb el temps havien desaparegut però les punxades de dolor romanien segons la posició en que es trobava. I per descomptat les cames seguien sent un pes inútil però curiosament no mereixien més tracte del doctor que una punxada de tant en tant i una crema llefiscosa que li estava fent desaparèixer les marques. Amb el pas dels dies i d'intents per part seu notava que cada cop podia moure-les amb més facilitat però encara era incapaç d'incorporar-se. Li hauria agradat preguntar com s'ho podia fer per moure-les lliurement, com aconseguir força suficient per sortir del seu refugi sense tenir-se que arrossegar. Però recordava bé l'advertència del primer dia i el canó de la pistola que sempre l'apuntava juntament amb la mirada fixe del seu propietari dissipaven les ganes de queixar-se o reclamar res. Era arriscat parlar més del necessari així que mai deia res.

El que no podia evitar era escoltar. Semblava ser que el seu ex-guàrdia havia decidit no tornar a posar-li les mans a sobre, més ben dit la mà, en singular. No acabava d'entendre el perquè però sospitava que tenia alguna cosa a veure amb la pèrdua de la mà en qüestió, fet que encara no sabia com ni quan havia succeït. L'única cosa que en sabia era que tenia a veure amb el tal  _"Ashura"_ , el qual pel que semblava era el Diable encarnat. De l'Ashura si que en sabia coses en canvi, pel que semblava el gras guàrdia havia decidit compensar la manca de dolor físic amb amenaces i advertències sobre el presumpte Diable. Pel que explicava es tractava d'un home cruel, sanguinari i sense pietat que et podia tallar en mil bocins únicament per haver-te creuat en el seu camí, que violava i assassinava a dones i homes per igual i que llençava als nadons al foc. Segons el que deia la mirada que et llençava just abans de matar-te et feia veure visions aterradores i si tenies la mala sort de que al final decidís deixar-te amb vida aquelles visions et torturaven dia i nit fins que mories per pròpia mà o per la d'algú altre. Eren históries que ho miressis com ho miressis sonaven exagerades i el que realment l'espantava era l'últim comentari que sempre sentia abans de que es tanqués la porta:  _"Aviat vindrà a per tu i llavors sabràs fins a quin punt_ _é_ _s terrorífic."_

Semblava absurd i infantil però la seva vida havia sofert tants canvis en una sola nit que el fet que la Mort en persona el vingues a buscar no sonava tan descabellat, simplement esperava que trigués molt a venir, o que es perdés pel camí. Les estones que estava sol les dedicava en reconèixer la seva nova habitació i tot el que hi havia allà. Es tractava d'una sala almenys el triple de gran del que estava acostumat, fins al punt que podia passejar i tenia espai per fer més de cinc passes abans de xocar amb la paret contraria, o podria si les cames col·laboressin. Es tractava d'una habitació rectangular amb un petit i estret forat en una de les parets, tapat amb la tela fosca i gruixuda que penjava d'una barra de fusta just al davant i dos portes, una molt més robusta i pesant que l'altre. Aquesta porta conduïa a l'exterior i a la Llum i estava constantment tancada excepte quan tenia visita, fet que agraïa profundament ja que li donava certa seguretat saber que almenys hi havia una porta ferma entre la Llum i ell. Tot i que no hagués servit de gaire en el passat. Per altre banda va conèixer per primer cop el plaer de disposar d'un vàter a una porta de distancia, en comptes de tenir que fer les seves necessitats en un racó. Es tractava d'una habitació petita, més que la seva antiga residencia, amb només un vàter a on seure, sense mobles, llum ni més aigua corrent que la necessària per omplir la cisterna però tot i aixi era tot un luxe.

Un altre canvi sorprenent i agradable en la seva vida i que compensava amb escreix les males estones amb el doctor i el seu torturador personal era el canvi en el menjar. En comptes del rosegó de pa dur, el formatge florit o l'arròs covat que solia tenir d'aliment dies endarrere en l'actualitat tenia menjar que es podia considerar comestible, saborós i tot. I era regular. Un plat desprès de la visita del metge i un a la nit. No recordava mai haver menjat tant i tan bé. Al principi només eren plats líquids, sopes, brous i purés però fins i tot llavors la varietat, la mica de temperatura i el poc sabor de cada plat eren un regal. Amb el transcurs dels dies els plats van anar canviant a menjars sòlids, arròs, patata i fins i tot carn no excessivament dura de tant en tant. I el que més li agradava: peix. No sabia el nom ni del peix en qüestió ni del plat, de fet sabia que allò blanquinós, tendre i gustós s'anomenava  _"peix"_  precisament pels renecs i queixes del seu abusa-nanos particular, el qual no semblava conforme amb l'extens menú que li proporcionaven en la seva nova "cel·la", fos el que fos això darrer.

I havia après moltes coses en els darrers dies que abans ignorava, coses simples i banals que el feien sentir estúpid al no haver-s'hi fixat abans. Per començar va aprendre els noms de varis dels objectes i mobles de la seva nova habitació pel simple fet d'escoltar converses en la seva visita diària o a traves de les parets; com per exemple que el seu refugi s'anomenava llit i que una tauleta de nit i una cadira eren els dos altres únics mobles de que disposava. I desprès va aprendre coses més rellevants. Per exemple per primer cop era conscient realment del pas de les hores i dels dies, fins i tot en la seva fosca habitació es podien distingir moments on la Llum era més forta i com aquesta intensitat anava disminuint fins a desaparèixer del tot durant unes hores. Aixi va ser com va aprendre que la Llum no era tant omnipotent i omnipresent com sempre havia considerat, que fins i tot hi havia moments en que la Llum descansava. I un dia s'havia atrevit a escórrer la tela fosca que tapava l'única obertura de l'habitació en el moment de menys Llum. Va descobrir un forat estret a la paret, amb un material transparent i dur que deixava passar la llum a dintre però no deixava sortir res. No hauria pogut sortir encara que ho hagués volgut, massa estret era el forat per poder passar ni tan sols un braç, i no tenia cap intenció d'intentar-ho. Així va ser com va observar el cel nocturn per primer cop, fosc i cobert de petits punts brillants.

Al principi es va espantar i va associar els puntets brillants amb la Llum que tant el feria, es va arrossegar lluny de la paret el més ràpid que va poder i no va gosar acostar-s'hi de nou en dies. Eventualment va recobrar el valor i es va tornar a arrossegar fins a la "finestra", com va descobrir més tard que es deia, per mirar a l'exterior de nou. I des de llavors contemplar el poc que podia veure des d'allà s'havia tornat una costum, una part més de la rutina que complia cada dos o tres dies. Observar el cel brillant el relaxava i li donava una estranya sensació de familiaritat, com si ho hagués fet durant molt, molt de temps. Però era impossible, estava segur que ho hauria recordat. Devien ser jocs de la seva ment.

* * *

Havia sentit a parlar tant del tal Ashura, histories cadascuna més exagerada que l'anterior, que d'alguna manera es va auto-convèncer de que no existia en realitat o almenys de que no era una amenaça envers ell. En certa forma estava tan concentrat en la seva rutina diària, en realitzar els exercicis que el doctor li demanava, en prestar atenció a les converses per veure si entenia conceptes nous o inclús en la recuperació de les seves cames que la noticia de l'arribada del Diable el va colpejar com un cop sec.

Ho va descobrir en la seva visita usual quan en comptes del doctor va entrar una noia alta i morena que no havia vist mai, amb poca roba i un collar com el seu. Se li va eriçar tot el pèl del cos quan darrere d'ella i gairebé empenyent-la va aparèixer el seu ja conegut guàrdia amb un somriure ample i diabòlic als llavis.

\- Endevina que, mitja-merda? - va començar aquest amb suavitat aterradora mentre la noia deixava un cubell amb aigua al terra i el començava a destapar – Avui tens una visita molt...  _especial._

Va tremolar per l'especial èmfasis que l'altre va dedicar a la darrere paraula i va desviar la vista cap a la noia que li començava a fregar el cos amb una esponja molla. Les mans d'aquesta tremolaven tant com les seves.

\- Per fi ha tornat. - va continuar l'altre. - No et vaig dir que tornaria? No et vaig dir que vindria a per tu?

Va gemegar suaument quan la noia va fregar una de les seves recent curades ferides, dubtava entre dir-li que no era necessari el que estava fent, que ell podia netejar-se sol o en deixar que fes sense queixar-se. La mirada suplicant que li llençava de tant en tant el va fer decidir i es va deixar girar dòcilment i va prémer amb força els llavis quan l'esponja va fregar suaument sobre les ferides encara convalescents de l'esquena.

\- Tu! No siguis tan suau! - va sentir que cridaven i va aguantar un gemec quan les mans a la seva esquena van tremolar i prémer amb més força- Ha de quedar ben net pel Diable, que vegi bé a on tallar!

Diable. El Diable.  _Ashura._  Aixi que per fi havia arribat el dia, per fi havia el moment que més temia. Les histories que fins moments abans havia descartat per ser exagerades van tornar a la seva ment amb força.  _Ulls infernals, sanguinari, assassí, despietat, monstre, Diable._

\- M'encantarà venir a recollir els bocins que quedin de tu desprès d'aquesta visita. - va sentir amb prou feines mentre començava a tremolar. - Tu, noia! Ja esta bé! Deixem que el moribund gaudeixi dels seus últims minuts de vida.

Va sentir un copet a l'esquena que va voler pensar era encoratjador abans de que la noia i l'esponja es retiressin, enduent-se el cubell amb aigua ara bruta, seguint lentament el riure estrafolari i aterrador. Quan la porta es va tancar va sospirar i el seu cos tens es va relaxar una mica. Que podia fer? Com sobreviuria? No entenia perquè volia el Diable visitar-lo però no podia ser per res bo, no amb la seva reputació.

Es va incorporar lentament fins a quedar assegut en el llit, mirant furtivament a la porta de tant en tant. Aquell devia ser el seu castig. La Llum havia descobert que espiava a l'exterior a les nits, que gaudia de la seva nova vida i ara enviava a un dimoni per recordar-li a on pertanyia. Aterrat es va capbussar dins el llit, embolcallant-se totalment en la foscor com en els primers dies en aquella habitació i va disculpar-se en veu baixa una vegada rere l'altre, intentant aplacar aixi la ira de la Llum.

Els darrers dies li havien fet oblidar una mica com solia ser la seva vida abans, les seves "excursions", el dolor, les tortures i les humiliacions. Havia oblidat la sensació de mans alienes i indesitjades en el seu cos, de cordes i cadenes ofegant-lo i colpejant-lo, de tot un cercle de persones observant l'espectacle amb riures, crits i gestos obscens. De la mirada de luxúria i desig en alguns d'aquells i la promesa de més dolor i tortura quan fos el seu torn, quan tinguessin l'oportunitat. Havia oblidat que era ser usat com un mer objecte sexual per tota aquella colla de degenerats i pervertits.

Va aferrar-se amb força al cobrellit, tremolant, gemegant i intentant aturar les llàgrimes que amenaçaven amb escapar. No volia tornar al mateix. No podia, no ho suportaria, no ara, no ara que havia conegut el que era estar sense dolor i sense temor, encara que només fos unes hores a la nit. Les llàgrimes van començar a sortir i un gemec ofegat va escapar quan va sentir el so de la porta obrir-se i d'unes passes feixugues entrar a l'habitació.

Va mossegar-se els llavis per no deixar escapar cap soroll i es va fregar els ulls per fer desaparèixer les llàgrimes, intentant recobrar la compostura. Un soroll de fusta sent arrossegada va ressonar en l'habitació i va tremolar quan es va adonar que algú estava fent servir la cadira per travar la porta, impedint l'entrada a ningú. Va tancar els ulls amb força i va esperar moviment, o una ordre imperiosa, inclús un cop; qualsevol cosa era possible. Va intentar pensar en el que podria fer-li un dimoni que fos pitjor al que ja havia viscut i el no trobar res el va calmar lleugerament. Va ser llavors que es va adonar que no se sentia res en l'habitació a part de la seva pròpia respiració, fos qui fos el que havia entrat havia desaparegut o era molt, molt silenciós.

Amb el transcurs dels minuts sense cap so ni cap moviment el seu tremolor es va anar calmant i la curiositat va començar a despertar. Era possible que realment no hi hagués ningú a l'habitació i que solament s'ho hagués imaginat? Al final, i maleint la seva curiositat, no ho va resistir més i va alçar una mica la manta, el just per mirar al seu voltant. Els ulls van trigar uns segons en adaptar-se a la major il·luminació de la sala i quan ho van fer va veure una silueta a gatzoneta a uns centímetres del seu rostre. Va fer un salt i un crit i de cop es va trobar destapat, assegut sobre els llençols i recolzat en la paret el més lluny possible de l'individu, amb una mà al pit intentant controlar el cor a dins i amb la respiració accelerada.

Davant seu va veure un somriure créixer en el rostre del desconegut fins que aquest va començar a riure amb tanta força que va acabar caient de cul, fet que el va fer riure encara amb més ganes. No era la primera vegada que sentia a algú riure però en certa manera va ser com si ho fos, per primera vegada no va sentir temor o esgarrifança davant el so en qüestió. Més aviat es va sentir... estranyament alleugerit i content.

\- T'hauries d'haver vist la cara! - va sentir que deia per primer cop l'home davant seu amb una veu greu i forta, sense cap to d'amenaça. - Mare meva, feia segles que no reia tant!

No va poder evitar un lleu somriure mentre veia com l'home davant seu es deixava caure totalment a terra, quedant tombat d'esquenes, rient encara lleugerament i a batzegades. Es va relaxar davant la imatge. Realment aquell era el tal Ashura? El Diable encarnat? Se'l va mirar amb atenció. Era un home alt i corpulent, fins i tot retorçant-se de riure al terra podia notar els seus músculs en braços i cames, duia el cabell curt i d'un color fosc, tres arracades en una orella i una cicatriu tancant-li un ull. L'esquerra concretament. Vestia de negre de cap a peus o almenys d'un color fosc difícil de distingir en la foscor i duia una samarreta i uns pantalons llargs sota el que semblava una especie de bata lligada a la cintura per una peça de tela llarga. I en un costat, lligats fortament a la cintura amb la mencionada tela, hi duia tres objectes que no havia vist mai. S'assemblaven a alguns dels ganivets que havia vist allà fora, en la Llum, però eren molt més llargs i prims i cadascun tenia un patró i color diferent. Per últim unes grans botes fosques completaven la vestimenta. Estava clar que l'home davant seu no era dèbil però en certa manera no semblava una amenaça, Ashura o no.

\- T'agrada el que veus? - va sentir que li deia la veu, fet que el va fer adonar de que havia sigut enxampat observant a l'altre.

Va desviar la vista ràpidament, inclinant el cap i tensant-se en espera del castig per la seva gosadia. En canvi l'altre simplement es va incorporar fins a estar assegut de nou, mirant-se'l fixament i en silenci.

\- Com estàs? - va sentir que li preguntava i va alçar la vista sorprès per la gentilesa de la pregunta. - L'últim cop que et vaig veure tenies molt mal aspecte.

L'últim cop? S'havien vist abans? Va arrufar el nas mentre intentà recordar però no hi havia manera. No sabia de que ni de quan parlava, el seu desconcert deuria d'estar pintat en el seu rostre perquè l'altre va deixar anar una rialleta i es va apressar en continuar.

\- Tranquil, no crec que ho recordis, et vas desmaiar de seguida així que seria difícil. - va callar un moment, fixant la vista en les seves cames descobertes. - Almenys ja no tens aquelles maleïdes cadenes.

El to sinistre i furiós amb que va ser dita aquella frase li va fer recordar l'ultima escena que recordava de la seva antiga vida. _Una silueta a contra_ _l_ _lum. Un ull clar furiós. Botes fosques tacades de sang. Mans gentils tocant-lo._ Va inspirar amb força quan la realització el va colpejar. Va fixar-se en l'únic ull de l'altre home i no es va sorprendre en notar-ne el color clar, grisós o potser verd, era difícil de dir en la foscor. Era ell, el dimoni, el que l'havia protegit de la Llum i havia tallat les seves cadenes. Va sentir que l'estómac se li regirava i se li formava un nus a la gola. Davant seu el seu dimoni particular mirava amb mala cara les seves cames, concretament les marques negres que encara es podien percebre.

\- Puc? - va preguntar aquest amb una mà alçada i una mirada suplicant

Va entendre de seguida el que volia dir i la resposta immediata que el seu subconscient va generar va ser "NO!" però òbviament no podia dir-li res. No podia resistir-se. No podia dir que no. Feia temps que ho havia après. Al no rebre cap contestació l'altre el va mirar interrogatiu uns segons abans d'aventurar la mà lentament fins a posar-la en una de les marques en la seva cama dreta. Es va estremir per l'escalfor d'aquella mà i pel contacte en sí, igual que li passava amb cada toc d'en Kujaku. I com amb ell va empassar-se les queixes i va dissimular el millor que va poder la seva incomoditat.

Va observar en tensió com les marques en la seva pell eren examinades una a una, acariciades lleugerament i amb cautela, com si aquells dits temessin ferir-lo. El seu cor es va aturar quan de cop el cap de l'home davant seu va caure endavant fins a recolzar el front en el seu genoll. Li va semblar sentir la pressió d'uns llavis en la seva pell però va ser tant fugaç i desconcertant que va decidir que ho havia imaginat. Un segon estava el front recolzat en la seva pell i el següent estava aquell ull mirant-lo de nou amb intensitat i... culpa?

\- Ho sento. - va sentir que deia i va haver de parpellejar dos cops per assegurar-se de que estava despert. - Hauria d'haver arribat abans. - la mà entorn la seva cama va prémer amb més força. - Res d'això hauria d'haver passat. - la pressió va augmentar i se li va escapar un gemec de dolor. La pressió de la mà va disminuir immediatament en resposta. - Perdona'm.

No va saber si l'home s'estava disculpant pel lleu dolor ocasionat o per alguna cosa més, tot era molt confús. Va notar una última carícia suau abans que l'home s'aixequés, mirés al seu voltant i comencés a caminar cap a la finestra.

\- Perquè estàs tant a les fosques? - va sentir que deia mentre amb una mà arribava a la cortina. - Obriré una mica.

No va tenir temps de processar la informació que va veure atònit com la cortina era retirada amb força deixant entrar la Llum de cop. Els ulls li van cremar i records de mans, dolor i foc van omplir la seva ment. Va cridar i es va arraulir en un racó, tancant els ulls i cobrint-se a la vegada amb terror. Es va abraçar a ell mateix i va intentar amagar-se de nou en el seu refugi, el pànic omplint-lo quan no trobava la manera d'amagar-se sota el llençol. La veu greu i espantada de l'Ashura va quedar amagada darrere de milers de riures esfereïdors, de crits i exigències que van omplir la seva ment, de dolor renaixent en la seva esquena i les seves cames, el tors tornant a sagnar i les descàrregues elèctriques i les fuetades colpejant-lo sense parar. Va cridar i plorar fins i tot quan va aconseguir amagar-se de nou en el seu petit refugi, abraçant-se a si mateix i suplicant misericòrdia a la Llum cegadora. Va quedar-se adormit en una mescla d'agonia, terror i el murmur suau d'una veu greu demanant perdó un cop rere l'altre.

Quan es va despertar embolcallat en la manta i amb marques de llàgrimes als ulls es trobava sol de nou.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Tinc un dilema amb el color dels ulls ja que al manga són d'un color i a l'anime d'un altre, aixi que al final m'he decantat per un color clar. Si estic en un error em sap greu.


	3. Capitol 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desprès del desastros primer encontre com serà el segon cop que es trobi de nou davant el temut Ashura?

No va ser capaç de sortir de sota els llençols en varis dies ni tan sols per alimentar-se, la seva ment i el seu cos revivint moments passats setmanes endarrere, moments d'humiliació, submissió forçada i tortura. Cada dia era perseguit per sensacions i al·lucinacions tant reals que li feien dubtar que no estigués passant de debò i que l'obligaven a estudiar-se el cos en busca de ferides ja temps endarrere curades. Durant la nit les poques estones de son s'omplien de més records entortolligats amb les sensacions obscures i sobrenaturals que només podien proporcionar els somnis, fent cada moment el doble de dolorós i aterrador. Per sort no va rebre cap visita d'en Kujaku que l'obligués a abandonar el seu refugi i quedar de nou a la mercè de la Llum en aquells dies tan difícils.

El que sí l'havia visitat de tant en tant era el Guàrdia, com havia decidit anomenar-lo, però en cap ocasió es va acostar a menys de cinc passes del llit ni va gosar tocar-lo ni destapar-lo. Es va limitar a riure's d'ell i burlar-se de la seva debilitat, aparentment complagut de les conseqüències de la visita del Diable i dient que no podia esperar a veure les marques de la tortura que l'havia fet cridar i gemegar durant dies sencers. El fet, però, de que digués que estava impacient per veure les proves de la suposada tortura però no fes un sol intent per realitzar l'acció per sí mateix era desconcertant. En un moment d'extrema lucidesa, entre malson i record dolorós, es va adonar de que el Guàrdia en realitat temia el que podria trobar de la mateixa manera que temia a l'Ashura; probablement tement ser-ne la pròxima víctima.

Eventualment els malsons van deixar de torturar-lo constantment i el record de mans aferrant-lo, fuetades colpejant-lo i altres torments viscuts en el passat van tornar a ser això, mers records, i van deixar de perseguir-lo. Una nit per fi es va atrevir a sortir de nou del seu refugi i arrossegar-se fins a la finestra. La vista del cel nocturn va ser un bàlsam que va acabar d'apartar els pocs residus de malson i mals records de la seva ment. Aquella nit no va dormir sinó que la va passar observant els puntets brillants del cel, preguntant-se que serien, perquè brillarien d'aquella manera, si tenien algun significat i sobretot si n'hi havia més dels que podia veure des de la seva minúscula finestra. Li agradaria veure el cel sencer, comptar quants puntets hi havia en realitat i dormir sota aquell cel fins que la Llum amenacés en aparèixer per l'horitzó.

Quan en Kujaku el va visitar al dia següent el va trobar ullerós però molt més sencer del que havia estat en els darrers dies. La cara de perplexitat del Guàrdia al observar el seu cos sense cap marca ni ferida nova va ser memorable.

* * *

Desprès de la primera visita del doctor es va adonar de que un nou element havia sigut afegit a la seva rutina. Cada dia just quan el doctor acabava amb les seves extenuants cures i els exercicis indicats apareixia la mateixa noia morena que l'havia rentat el dia de la visita de l'Ashura. Duia sempre un cubell amb aigua tèbia i un drap suau i cada dia sense cap falta el rentava de dalt a baix, enduent-se la roba interior bruta i deixant-li de nova. La situació era incòmode, segurament pels dos, però cap d'ells s'atrevia a dir ni fer res amb la presència del Guàrdia i el doctor en un racó observant-los fixament, mirada de fàstic en el primer i somriure burleta en el segon.

I per primera vegada li van donar més roba a part de calçotets, roba senzilla, suau i amb l'olor que havia après a relacionar amb la roba neta. La canviaven cada dia i ningú li demanava opinió ni esperava que es vestís pel seu compte, fet pel qual hauria remugat si no fos per la seva òbvia situació i pel fet de que encara no era capaç de moure les cames com voldria. La noia sempre seguia els mateixos passos: el despullava, el rentava amb suavitat amb el drap moll, l'ajudava a posar-se els calçotets i els pantalons, normalment curts, i llavors es retirava deixant-li una samarreta plegada a prop. Llavors en Kujaku li acabava de revisar les ferides i l'embenava de nou, en tot moment amb el somriure burleta i la mirada desviant-se a les seves zones inferiors de tant en tant. El Guàrdia no parava de renegar, escopir, esbufegar i patalejar tot mirant-lo amb ràbia i odi. No el culpava. Ell tampoc entenia a que es devien els nous privilegis. No pensava pas queixar-se per això.

Amb el temps les mans tremoloses de la morena i la seva pròpia incomoditat van anar passant i es va trobar observant-la amb cautela conscient de que ella feia el mateix. Era una noia jove i atractiva. Pell clara, cabell fosc llarg i llis usualment lligat amb una cua mal feta de la qual escapava de tant en tant algun floc de cabell que ella apartava del rostre amb un esbufec. Ulls foscos curiosos però temerosos, que no s'atrevien mai a alçar-se massa del terra sinó que es centraven en el que feia i no gosaven mirar a la cara al Guàrdia ni al doctor, però que no podien evitar llençar-li mirades fugaces a ell de tant en tant. Mans petites plenes de talls i durícies, senyal d'haver treballat amb elles durant molt temps. Lleuger tremolor del llavi inferior i de les mans cada cop que li netejava alguna de les ferides ja cicatritzades, tremolor de cames i suor de mans cada cop que el despullava, seguit immediatament per mirada fugaç al seu rostre i lleuger vermellor de les galtes. Collar de plàstic dur al coll, de color negre amb un parell de ratlles blanques fines i horitzontals i una anella penjant just davant de la gola; molt semblant al seu propi collar tot i que el seu estava fet d'un material molt més dur i feixuc. Roba curta i bruta que deixava entreveure més pell de la necessària i que disposava d'un gran escot que augmentava quan s'agenollava davant seu, calçotets a la mà i rostre a alçada adequada, alè calent pessigollejant-li la pell.

El dia que no va poder evitar deixar anar un gemec per la situació es va guanyar deu cops amb el dors de la pistola del Guàrdia enmig de crits enutjats d'aquest; el riure d'en Kujaku de fons.

* * *

El segon cop que l'Ashura el va visitar no va tenir cap avís previ. Era plena nit i es trobava assegut al terra al costat de la finestra, la cortina moguda i la vista del magnific cel deixant-lo sense alè. Aquella nit no hi havia la gran esfera clara ocultant la brillantor dels puntets més tènues i com més es fixava més nombrosos li semblaven. Estava tan absort en la visió davant seu que no es va adonar de la visita fins que aquest no va fer un parell de passes dins l'habitació i va tancar la porta.

Va fer un bot espantat i va trigar uns segons aterradors en entreveure la figura en la foscor, els seus ulls acostumats a la petita brillantor que arribava des del cel. Infinitat de possibilitats van passar per la seva ment: el Guàrdia, en Kujaku, l'home fornit de la destral que sempre el mirava amb lascívia, la dona del fuet que reia amb cada cop, la criatura amb aspecte entre humà i rinoceront... Quan va identificar tres objectes allargats penjats a la cintura mitjançant una tela llarga i vermellosa, botes altes i feixugues i mans grans assegurant la porta amb la cadira de nou no va saber si alleugerir-se o espantar-se encara més. Ashura el Diable havia tornat.

Va observar com aquest acabava d'assegurar la cadira per desprès alçar-se en tota la seva alçada i desviar la mirada cap al llit. Llavors va veure atònit com l'home davant seu es tensava, una passa apropant-lo al llit buit i una mà alçada abans de desviar la vista cap al seu racó. La mirada que li va llençar li va fer pensar en un animal espantat, perdut i sol durant uns segons abans de transformar-se en una mirada quasi gentil. El va veure tapar-se els ulls tancats amb una mà i sospirar, la tensió abandonant parcialment les seves espatlles mentre remugava alguna cosa en veu baixa. La mà va passar del rostre al cabell per acabar fregant el clatell, la mirada desviada i el pes del cos inclinat en una cama. Per un segon li va semblar que el Diable estava avergonyit d'alguna cosa però allò no podia ser cert, oi?

-Ei. - va sentir que deia amb suavitat aquest just abans de desviar la mirada de nou cap al seu racó. - No em donis aquests ensurts, vols?

Es va tensar incapaç d'interpretar el que l'altre li estava dient i sense saber com reaccionar. Recordava bé com havia acabat la darrera visita de l'home davant seu i no volia repetir l'experiència. La Llum, però, no actuava de nit aixi que en principi no hi havia perill de que tornès a passar el mateix. El que el va aterrar aquest cop va ser el pensament de que probablement l'Ashura el castigaria pel seu comportament, pels crits i el haver defugit de la Llum. Les histories del Diable van tornar a girar pel seu cap.

\- Com estàs? - va sentir que li preguntava, tal i com havia fet el darrer cop. - Em sap greu el que vaig fer l'últim cop, fos el que fos no tornarà a passar.

Va notar com una cella se li alçava sense el seu permís desprès d'aquella afirmació tant estranya. Com pretenia no fer alguna cosa que no sabia ni que era? I per què s'estava disculpant i de que? Va notar com la cella en qüestió li tremolava quan l'Ashura es va posar a riure de manera absurda i tonta.

\- Redéu! Com he arribat a estranyar aquesta expressió! - va dir entre riures l'Ashura, els seus músculs relaxant-se encara més.

Per algun motiu que no entenia el comentari i el comportament de l'altre home el van relaxar a ell també fins al punt que no li va molestar quan aquest es va acostar cautelosament al seu racó. El va observar amb curiositat, estranyat del comportament tant fora de lloc pel gran _"Ashura, el Di_ _able_ _Sanguinari",_  com l'anomenava el Guàrdia.

\- Que fas? Pensava que no t'agradava la finestra - va seguir preguntant aquest mentre s'acostava. - No va ser per això que et vas espantar l'últim cop?

No va saber que fer. Respondre podia ser una mala idea, a la gent de la Llum no li agradava quan parlava, però no respondre potser seria pitjor en cas de que aquell fos un d'aquells moments on es requeria una col·laboració per part seva. Al final es va decidir per negar lentament amb el cap. L'Ashura en veure'l va somriure àmpliament i es va seguir acostant. Ja es trobava solament a una passa d'on es trobava ell però no va seguir avançant.

\- Per fi una resposta! Ja començava a pensar que estava parlant amb les parets! - va dir en to alegre mentre duia una mà a les seves armes, fet que el va fer tensar immediatament amb terror. - No! No em tinguis por! - va exclamar al veure la seva reacció, alçant les mans i allunyant-les de les seves armes. - No et faria mai mal jo, almenys no intencionadament.

Fins a quin punt es podien creure aquelles paraules de la boca d'un assassí sanguinari? Si les histories eren certes molt difícilment serien veritat. Es va arraulir en el seu racó, prement l'esquena amb força contra la paret i debatint-se si serviria d'alguna cosa suplicar per la seva vida. Llavors va alçar la mirada cap al rostre de l'Ashura i el que va veure el va deixar astorat. Aquest no només havia allunyat les mans de les armes i les mantenia amb els palmells cap a ell en senyal de pau sinó que la seva cara semblava la d'algú que estava patint molt. El rostre relaxat, sense cap signe d'enuig ni rabia, l'ull clar mirant-lo fixament però no de manera desafiant sinó mes aviat suplicant. Va ser llavors que es va adonar del lleuger tremolor de les cames de l'altre i del fet que semblava estar aguantant la respiració. Una gota de suor lliscava pel pit nu, que s'entreveia entre l'obertura de la roba que duia, i pel front entre els cabells verds. Cabells verds? Va sacsejar el cap confós i es va fixar en que efectivament el cabell de l'altre era de color verd clar, brillant tènuement pel resplendor que sorgia de la finestra. Sense adonar-se es va inclinar un xic cap endavant, encuriosit.

L'Ashura va semblar adonar-se del seu canvi d'actitud i de quin era l'objectiu de la seva curiositat ja que va sospirar i es va passar una mà pel cabell de nou, desviant la mirada cap a algun punt en la foscor de l'habitació.

\- De debò que no entenc l'obsessió que té tothom amb el meu cabell! - va gemegar amb un altre sospir. - N'he vist de molt pitjors! I tu també ho has fet!

No entenia de que li estava parlant ja que les úniques cabelleres que havia vist en la seva vida eren les dels seus guàrdies, la noia morena, el Doctor i la gent de la Llum de la qual procurava recordar-ne poques coses; el color del cabell no era precisament una prioritat. Aixi que no, estava bastant segur de que no havia vist mai ningú amb un cabell tant estrany, tot i que el d'en Kujaku no es quedava endarrere. Quin tacte tindria? Seria suau? Aspre? Greixós? Sec? Faria olor? Com era possible que algú tingues el cabell verd? Devia de ser alguna especie de tint artificial, veritat? La curiositat el devorava per moments i sense gairebé adonar-se'n es va inclinar una miqueta més intentant veure el cabell de més a prop. Les mans li pessigollejaven amb ganes de tocar aquell cabell i descobrir d'una vegada per totes el tacte de tant estrany espècimen.

Davant seu l'Ashura va fer un somriure burleta i lentament es va agenollar davant seu. Encara hi havia un peu de distancia entre ells però només calia estirar-se un xic per tocar l'altre. No es va moure tot i que el pessigolleig i la curiositat augmentaven. Va observar com el Diable agafava lentament les seves armes amb una mà i amb l'altre la cinta de roba de la cintura sense deixar de mirar-lo fixament i d'una estrebada les deslligava. Tot seguit va dipositar els tres objectes en un costat, reclinant-los contra la paret un per un i recorrent la seva llargada amb un parell de dits abans de deixar-los anar del tot. Li va recordar a la carícia que algú faria a algú molt estimat. Tot i que ell no tenia precisament gaire experiència en el tema.

\- Aixi doncs, hi ha alguna cosa que vulguis saber? - va sentir al pél-verd dir, cridant de nou la seva atenció i fent-li pensar en totes les preguntes que li generava aquell cabell estrambòtic. No obstant això no va dir res. - O fer?

Es va adonar de seguida de a que s'estava referint l'home davant seu quan el va veure somriure àmpliament i inclinar una mica el cap cap al terra, proporcionant-li una espectacular vista de la massa verda que tenia per cabell. No va saber que fer, la situació era en certa manera irreal. Allà estava, assegut al costat de la finestra, espiant a l'exterior quan la Llum no mirava, amb l'assassí despietat, protagonista de milers de rumors i histories horripilants, agenollat davant seu amb les mans sobre els genolls, postura relaxada, somriure ampli, ull brillant i cap cot. De debò l'home davant seu era mínimament perillós? Va desviar la mirada als grans ganivets enfundats recolzats en la paret; sense cap dubte l'Ashura no els duia amunt i avall amb ell per no res, òbviament eren les seves armes i calia saber-ne per fer-les servir. Tot i aixi l'home davant seu no semblava una amenaça, no ho havia semblat mai, almenys no per a ell.

I aquell cabell verd l'estava cridant. Va recolzar el pes en les mans en el terra uns centímetres més a prop de l'altre temptativament i es va acostar una mica més per veure bé el que tenia davant. Es va adonar de que no tots els cabells d'aquella melena tenien el mateix to de verd. Alguns eren més clars, sobretot per la zona de davant i per les puntes, mentre que per la zona de les orelles i per l'arrel eren més foscos. Es va preguntar si la Llum tenia alguna cosa a veure amb aquell canvi de tonalitat. Va arrossegar les cames endavant fins a tocar els braços de manera que es podia asseure de nou en els talons i tenir les mans lliures. Va alçar una mà temptat i encuriosit però es va aturar a mig camí amb temor. No era sobrepassar-se allò? I si molestava al Diable i aquest prenia represalies? El va observar de nou, agenollat davant seu, quiet i relaxat, tranquil. Si tocava només la punteta dels cabells probablement ni se n'adonés.

Inspirant profundament la seva mà va acabar de recórrer la distancia que quedava entre ells i va tocar temptativament la punta dels cabells verds amb el tou dels dits abans de retirar-la ràpidament amb temor. Va ser tant ràpid, però, que no va ser capaç de notar res aixi que quan va veure que no hi havia més reacció en l'altre home que tancar l'únic ull de que disposava ho va tornar a intentar. Aquest cop els seus dits van notar la rigidesa de les puntes seques d'aquell cabell. Els seus dits van aprofundir una mica més i va notar que a mesura que s'acostava a l'arrel el cabell perdia la rigidesa gradualment i era més suau i manejable. Va arrossegar-se una mica més a prop i va unir l'altre mà en l'exploració. Va notar que hi havia zones darrere les orelles on el cabell era més escàs i curt mentre que de davant queia lleugerament cap al front. Els cabells de tota la zona del clatell eren els més foscos de tots i com més cap a dalt major claror i sequedat. Va fregar algunes puntes entre els dits notant la sensació estranya i pessigollejant i el soroll lleu de cruixit que feien els cabells al ser fregats junts.

En algun moment sense adonar-se'n va acabar acostant-se del tot a l'altre home, centrat com estava en el cabell i res més. Se'n va adonar, però, quan els seus dits van fregar el cuir cabellut absentment per la part posterior, desencadenant un profund sospir en el pèl-verd i una inclinació cap endavant fins a tocar la seva espatlla amb el front. Es va quedar aturat uns segons, amb els dits entortolligats en la melena de l'altre, preguntant-se com havia arribat a aquella situació i agraint que l'home en qüestió hagués escollit la seva espatlla bona per recolzar-se. Encara estava debatent si sentir-se incòmode o no quan una olor agradable el va inundar. Va submergir el nas en aquell cabell intentant obtenir més d'aquella fragància suau i tranquil·litzadora. Era una olor que estava segur de no haver sentit mai però que en certa manera li recordava a alguna cosa familiar. Feia olor a net, això ho podia discernir, i desprès a alguna cosa més, alguna cosa salada que li feia pensar en vent humit acariciant-li la cara, en un espai sense parets que l'oprimissin i en un cel immens ple de puntets blancs.

\- Perquè pares? - va sentir que murmurava amb veu ronca l'home recolzat en ell seguit d'un gran sospir. - Això es sentia de meravella.

Alguna cosa càlida es va expandir en el seu interior al sentir el murmur complaent. Va amagar un somriure en el cuir cabellut de l'altre i va inspirar profundament mentre les seves mans prosseguien l'exploració. Tenia raó. Es sentia de meravella estar en aquella posició, amb el cos càlid recolzat en el seu, l'alè calent fregant-li el coll, els braços abraçant-lo lleugerament per la cintura i l'esquena còmodament recolzada en la paret. Curiós, no recordava haver tingut l'esquena contra la paret i menys encara haver-se mogut. Va sospirar quan el cos sobre seu es va tornar un xic més feixuc i va poder sentir un lleu ronc a cau d'orella. No va poder evitar riure una miqueta, poc però molt per ser ell. No recordava quan havia sigut l'últim cop que s'havia sentit tan a gust, còmode, segur, calent i acompanyat. Va recolzar el cap en el cabell amb olor a humitat i a fusta i va tancar els ulls ell també.

* * *

Va entreobrir els ulls quan va notar la familiar suavitat del seu llit i sentir el moviment d'algú molt a prop tapant-lo amb els llençols i les mantes. Va sospirar complagut mentre s'enfonsava una mica més en l'escalfor del seu refugi i la suavitat i olor usuals del seu coixí. Aquest algú va ajustar la roba ben fort al seu voltant fins al punt en que probablement li costaria un gran esforç sortir del llit al dia següent. Va tancar els ulls de nou, enfonsant el nas en el coixí i arronsant les cames lleugerament, els dits del peu espetegant-li satisfactòriament amb el moviment. S'hauria tornat a adormir i no hauria recordat res l'endemà si no hagués sentit una veu murmurar alguna cosa i una mà no hagués començat a acariciar suaument els seus cabells, apartant els quatre flocs que li queien a la cara i li pessigollejaven el nas.

Va fer un esforç per no adormir-se i obrir els ulls de nou, intentant transformar els sons murmurats en paraules comprensibles però el seu cervell estava massa endormiscat encara. Quan va aconseguir obrir els ulls la veu havia callat i la mà s'havia retirat. Va veure una silueta deixar alguna cosa a la tauleta de nit abans de retirar-se de l'habitació. El soroll de la porta tancant-se suaument va ser l'última cosa que va sentir abans de tancar els ulls de nou i adormir-se amb un somriure als llavis.

* * *

Al dia següent es va despertar amb un lleuger mal de cap que havia aprés a associar a masses hores de son. Va fer mandres una estona, sentint-se absurdament a gust i content abans de recordar la imatge d'algú deixant alguna cosa a la tauleta de nit. Va obrir els ulls i es va fixar en la tauleta. Hi havia un petit objecte rectangular en el mateix punt on l'havia vist la nit anterior. Es va estirar i es va incorporar del llit, havent de barallar uns instants amb els llençols abans de ser capaç de moure's. Es va asseure atordit i va mirar al seu voltant confós i intentant recordar com havia arribat al llit la nit anterior. L'última cosa que recordava era haver estat mirant el cel abans de que entrés l'Ashura i al final no sabia com però havien acabat dormint un contra l'altre en el terra al costat de la finestra descoberta.

Va desviar la mirada cap al punt en qüestió i es va adonar de que algú havia tornat a col·locar la cortina al seu lloc. Perfectament. De fet estava tant ben posada que l'habitació es trobava més fosca de l'habitual i amb prou feines podia distingir res. Va estar temptat a descorrer una mica la cortina però era massa arriscat, una cosa era fer-ho a la nit a l'empar de la foscor i una altre de ben diferent fer-ho en ple dia; era temptar massa la sort. Va tornar a centrar la vista en el paquet. Probablement allò era cosa de l'Ashura, com la cortina ben col·locada i ell dormint còmodament en el llit en comptes del terra fred. Va somriure sense poder-ho evitar al recordar una veu greu murmurant algun cosa i unes mans acotxant-lo i acariciant el seu cabell. No entenia com algú tan gentil podia ser titllat de Diable.

Va arrossegar-se fins a l'extrem del llit per veure millor el paquet en qüestió. Tenia la mida de la bossa d'en Kujaku però era rectangular, amb un llaç estrany lligant-lo i un paper doblegat a sobre. Va agafar el paper primer i el va desdoblar, revelant un parell de frases que amb prou feines va poder llegir en la poca llum de l'habitació.

_No sé quin tipus de menjar et donen aquí, això es Onigiri que vaig comprar a l'última illa._

_No és el millor que he provat però és comestible._

_Tornaré aviat._

_Z._

Onigiri. No li sonava de res. Va deixar la nota a un costat i va alçar el paquet, molt més interessat ara que sabia que era alguna cosa de menjar. No pesava gaire. Es va asseure amb les cames creuades, fet que li va costar un xic encara, i es va col·locar el paquet entre elles. Estava fred però era normal si es tractava de menjar que havia arribat des de qui sabia on. Va obrir el paquet amb cautela per no deformar-lo més del que ja estava i es va trobar amb quatre boles blanques col·locades en fila sobre una superfície de fusta i amb una part fosca en la base de totes elles. Encuriosit va alçar una de les boles i es va adonar que era un grapat d'arròs al que se li havia donat aquella forma circular, gairebé triangular si es fixava be. Va olorar encuriosit però no va notar cap olor en especial, probablement degut a la fredor del menjar. Indecís va fer una mossegada. El sabor intens barrejat amb els grans d'arròs el va sorprendre i encantar alhora fins al punt que va trigar uns segons a mastegar i empassar. Quan ho va fer va mirar de nou la bola, aquest cop amb millors ulls, i es va adonar que l'interior de la pila d'arròs estava ple del que semblava carn picada i alguna cosa lleugerament picant que contrastava a la perfecció amb el gust suau de l'arros. Amb un gemec va acabar amb el que li quedava i va començar per un altre Onigiri, gemegant de nou quan va descobrir un farciment diferent, algun tipus de verdura aquest cop. Va acabar amb totes les boles d'arròs en un temps rècord, aturant-se uns segons desprès de la primera mossegada per a gaudir del contrast de sabors. No hi havia dos boles iguals: la primera de carn, la segona de verdures, la tercera d'alguna cosa de color rosa que no podia identificar i la ultima de peix, tonyina si no anava errat. Cadascuna d'un sabor diferent però increïble a la vegada.

Va alçar de nou la nota quan ja no va quedar cap gra d'arròs per assaborir, incrèdul. Va llegir de nou la frase " _No_ _é_ _s el millor que he provat_ " sense creure el que estaven veient els seus ulls, com podia millorar-se un menjar tant fabulós? Era sense cap dubte el millor que havia menjat en la seva vida, salivava només de recordar les textures i els contrasts de sabors. Si aquell no era el millor plat volia provar el numero u, i felicitar al seu creador. Potser quan l'Ashura tornès li diria on podia trobar més boles d'aquelles. O potser li duria algun altre menjar fabulós el pròxim cop.

Desprès d'uns segons de dubte va llençar el llaç, la fusta i l'embolcall al recipient on el Doctor llençava les benes usades i que ell en deia  _"paperera"_. La nota, però, la va conservar i es va passar bona part del que quedava del dia llegint-la i rellegint-la, fregant-se de tant en tant l'estómac ple i sospirant al recordar el magnífic sabor de les boletes d'arròs. Onigiri es va recordar, Onigiri. Es va adonar de que l'Ashura havia firmat amb una " _Z_ " en comptes de amb una " _A_ " com seria més apropiat però no li va donar importància. En canvi no podia evitar rellegir un cop rere l'altre la frase " _Tornaré aviat_ " impacient i ansiós. ' _Torna. Torna aviat Ashura_ _'_  va pensar en la solitud del seu refugi.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: No he menjat mai onigiri aixi que realment no sé quin gust té, la descripció està basada en el que ja sabia i el que vaig trobar per la wiki; si és incorrecte no m'ho tingueu en compte siusplau.


	4. Capitol 3

Començava a ser habitual trobar algun canvi en la seva rutina diària de tant en tant i sobretot desprès d'una visita de l'Ashura, fet que el feia replantejar-se si aquest no en seria precisament la causa. Aquest cop no es va adonar del canvi fins que no va rebre la visita d'en Kujaku. Les ferides de l'esquena i el tors per fi havien cicatritzat i ja no era necessari que dugués cap tipus d'embenat. Les marques fosques a les cames també havien marxat gairebé per complet i sentia que havia guanyat pes i força muscular recentment. En general es trobava molt millor i també per això les visites del metge s'havien anat espaiant darrerament.

Quan el doctor va entrar per la porta aquell dia va ser seguit del Guàrdia carregat amb el que semblaven un parell de baranes de fusta d'un metre de llargada cadascuna i sense la noia morena. Enlloc d'ella darrere els seguia un noi jove, alt i forçut vestit només amb uns pantalons llargs i un collar similar al seu però de color blanc i carregat amb una caixa de fusta que tenia l'aspecte de ser molt pesada.

\- Bones noticies! - va exclamar en Kujaku amb veu estrident i exageradament alegre. - Noves ordres! Els de dalt volen que caminis de nou així que tenim força feina a partir d'avui. S'ha acabat això de passar-se el dia gandulejant, a partir d'ara et vull exercitant dia i nit!

El Guàrdia va passar per darrere del doctor, esbufegant i renegant, i va deixar les baranes als peus del llit. L'altre noi el va seguir sense dir ni un mot ni aixecar els ulls de terra i va deixar la caixa que duia al costat. El va encuriosir el contrast entre el noi nou, seré, silenciós, alt i immutable envers el greixós, rondinaire, menut i esgotat Guàrdia. Va observar impotent com el noi era insultat i ordenat en carretejar objectes amunt i avall pel Guàrdia sense oferir cap resistència mentre que el doctor seguia parlotejant sobre tractaments, exercicis i musculatura tot remenant en la seva omnipresent bossa.

\- Abans que res necessito saber des d'on partim. - va sentir que deia de nou, aquest cop directament a ell. - A que esperes? Aixeca't!

Va parpellejar uns segons, confós, abans de processar el que li estaven demanant que fes. Aixecar-se. Si pràcticament no tenia força ni per moure les cames, si necessitava tota l'energia que tenia per arrossegar-se durant el metre que hi havia entre el llit i la finestra, com pretenia que s'aixequés? El rostre d'en Kujaku, però, no semblava disposat a acceptar un "no puc" per resposta així que va començar a arrossegar les cames per sobre el llit fins a acabar assegut a la vora amb els peus tocant el terra. Aquest simple moviment l'havia esgotat més del que s'atrevia a reconèixer i havia necessitat l'ajuda dels braços per acabar d'empènyer-se fins a l'extrem. Va romandre uns moments immòbil amb el cap cot i el pes recolzat en els braços darrere seu, respirant profundament i intentant ignorar el front suat i el lleu mareig que l'havia envaït. Una rialleta burleta va ressonar per l'habitació i va sentir com la ràbia li donava forces. Va inspirar un cop més, va separar un xic els peus i es va empènyer amb força amb els braços, donant-se impuls per incorporar-se.

Va aconseguir incorporar-se del llit però les cames no li van aguantar el pes i es va desplomar instantàniament, caient de costat al terra en un embolic de cames i braços torçats. Va gemegar de dolor i es va fregar l'espatlla esquerre, sobre la qual havia impactat al terra amb tot el seu pes. Les cames li bategaven com si tinguessin un cor a dins cadascuna i les tenia creuades en posició incomode a sota seu. Va intentar incorporar-se fent força amb els braços altre cop però aquests li tremolaven i les cames no semblaven disposades a desembolicar-se.

Va ser llavors que una mà el va agafar de l'avantbraç dret i el va alçar d'una estrebada, asseient-lo de nou al llit i fent espetegar l'espatlla dolenta en el procés. Es va aferrar als llençols amb força i va tancar els ulls intentant sobreposar-se al mareig que li havia ocasionat el canvi brusc de posició. Va obrir de nou els ulls sorprès quan va notar algú descreuant-li les cames i va veure al noi desconegut agenollat davant seu, recol·locant les seves cames inútils i deixant-les penjant de la vora del llit. Quan va acabar es va alçar sense cap so i sense ni tan sols dirigir-li una mirada es va apartar lleugerament del camí, deixant espai a en Kujaku. Aquests escrivia en el que semblava un quadern mentre murmurava paraules en veu baixa i li llençava una mirada de tant en tant. A l'altre punta de l'habitació el Guàrdia romania recolzat a la paret amb un gran somriure a la cara i una lluentor burleta als ulls.

\- Pèrdua d'equilibri i incapacitat d'incorporar-se... - va sentir murmurar al doctor. - Tens algun malestar a les cames? Sents com si et bateguessin?

Va afirmar en resposta a la pregunta i va romandre immòbil mentre que l'altre apuntava alguna cosa més abans de deixar el quadern a un costat. Llavors en Kujaku va començar a palpar les seves cames amb poca delicadesa i a moure-les en diferents angles i posicions preguntant per molèsties en cada nova posició. Va negar en tots els casos. La següent prova va ser colpejar-li suaument als genolls i valorar la resposta i aixi va seguir en una infinitat de proves i posicions fins que va semblar satisfet.

\- Molt bé, sembla que no tens cap dany en musculatura ni tendons i mantens una elasticitat més que òptima. - va començar a explicar-li mentre guardava les eines emprades. - Pel que sembla tens un problema de nivell de musculatura, la pèrdua d'equilibri molt possiblement sigui un efecte secundari així que ho tornarem a valorar més endavant.

Dit això li va fer un gest amb el cap al noi i aquest va acostar la caixa de fusta fins que es va poder veure el seu contingut. Per la part de sobre va veure el que semblaven unes tires de tela amples amb una especie de peces rectangulars cosides a dins. Hi havia tires de diferents mides i colors i altres objectes diferents es podien entreveure per sota però no va ser capaç de distingir que eren.

\- D'acord, començarem amb exercicis bàsics per augmentar la força de la musculatura i anirem incrementant la dificultat a mesura que vagis recuperant la força. - va sentenciar en Kujaku. - En Paül t'ajudarà a fer els exercicis els primers dies i s'assegurarà de que els facis correctament. - va dir senyalant al noi nou. - Començarem per repeticions simples: aixecaràs les cames una a una el màxim que puguis i les retindràs en aquella posició com a mínim 30 segons. Fes sèries de 5 repeticions de 30 segons i canvies de cama.

Va realitzar els exercicis amb ajuda d'en Paül que a una senyal del doctor li va alçar la cama a l'alçada adequada i va retirar la mà disposat a agafar-li si perdia la força abans dels 30 segons. Va comprovar amb esglai que amb prou feines aguantava 10 segons amb la cama en aquella posició abans de perdre del tot la força. Ni tan sols aferrar-se al llit amb els punys tancats, serrar les dents i concentrar-se al màxim semblava servir per més que esgotar-se inútilment. Va realitzar diferents exercicis similars i va comprovar amb frustració que el màxim que era capaç d'aguantar eren 20 segons i no pas en tots els exercicis. Quan van acabar es sentia esgotat, suós i deprimit per la seva pròpia feblesa.

\- En Paül t'ajudarà a fer els exercicis diàriament i quan ja puguis realitzar-los sense problemes ell mateix t'ensenyarà a utilitzar les peses. - va dir mentre donava un cop de peu suau a la caixa de fusta a un costat. - Quan ja puguis tolerar almenys quatre quilos tornarem a incorporar-te i treballarem els problemes d'equilibri. - va prosseguir mentre en Paül desava la caixa de nou en un racó. - Estàs pitjor del que creia així que hauràs de progressar el doble de ràpid, i per tant et vull fent els exercicis a totes hores, no només quan en Paül o jo estiguem per aquí.

Va intentar assentir però amb prou feines podia respirar, el cap recolzat en la paret darrere del llit, les cames penjant inertes així i com els braços. Per sort semblava que el doctor ja havia acabat per aquell dia.

\- Un ultim exercici! - va exclamar aquest, esfondrant les seves esperances. - Paül, porta les baranes.

El noi va assentir lleugerament i sempre sense alçar els ulls més del necessari va acostar les peces de fusta i les va deixar a davant seu, lleugerament separades de manera que cadascuna li quedava a un costat, a l'alçada d'un braç. Va tenir un mal pressentiment.

\- Torna't a incorporar però aquest cop recolza't en aquestes baranes, a veure si ara aguantes més.

Respirant acceleradament, encara esbufegant i amb les cames adolorides per l'esforç anterior, va intentar moure's de nou sense cap èxit. Va recolzar-se de nou en la paret, tancant els ulls amb força i respirant profundament per asserenar-se. El riure i les burles del Guàrdia es sentien de fons i l'omplien d'impotència i ràbia, a aquelles alçades estava més que acostumat al seu tracte menyspreador i burleta però hi havia moments en que realment desitjava fer-lo callar de cop. Va ser aquest pensament furiós més que no els copets impacients del peu del doctor o la mirada dubtosa del noi nou el que el van fer incorporar-se de nou, ignorant el cansament i el dolor, determinat a almenys aconseguir fer callar al mencionat. Va inclinar-se fins que va arribar a col·locar la mà dreta sobre la barana, per primer cop notant que estava recoberta d'un encoixinat i alegrant-se immensament per això; almenys les seves mans no en sortirien danyades en l'experiment. Va situar-se més a l'extrem fins que els peus li van tocar terra i llavors va recolzar l'altre mà en l'altre barana. Va inspirar profundament de nou i va fixar la mirada en una taca fosca en la paret de l'altre banda de l'habitació abans d'aixecar-se de nou. Va notar com les cames li fallaven al moment que el pes queia sobre elles però va fer força amb els braços tensos i va aconseguir mantenir-se en posició sense caure.

\- Molt bé, molt bé. - va sentir la veu del pèl-roig a un costat juntament amb el soroll que feia al gargotejar en la seva llibreta però no va desviar la mirada, temorós de caure. - Ara vull que facis un parell de passes. Avança una cama una mica, recolza-hi el pes i després mou la mà contrària un xic endavant i torna a compensar el pes.

Ho deia com si fos senzill. Com si fos remotament fàcil, pa sucat amb oli. Però no ho era. Les cames li tremolaven cada cop més i els braços començaven a fallar-li també, ressentint la força que havia de fer per aguantar el pes de tot el cos. Però havia arribat fins allà. Estava dempeus. Desprès d'haver estat en la foscor, encadenat a una paret i barallant amb les rates per un rosegó de pa, l'estomac constantment buit i el temor inundant-li l'anima. Havia progressat molt com per rendir-se, com per decebre'ls i permetre que el tornessin a tancar en aquella habitació, per deixar que el tornessin a encadenar. Determinat va moure la cama esquerra, decidint que era millor confiar en l'espatlla esquerra que en la dreta. Va arrossegar la cama lentament, sentint els músculs tibant i queixant-se dolorosament per cada mil·límetre que avançava. Incapaç de seguir mirant al buit va tancar els ulls amb força, la suor empapant-li el front i l'esquena i els braços tremolant cada cop més. Va inspirar profundament i va recolzar el pes del cos en el braç i la cama esquerres, deixant anar un crit quan una taca blanca va omplir la seva visió, el dolor recorrent-li tot el cos, incapaç de recordar perquè estava fent allò però sabent que havia de fer alguna cosa més, alguna cosa important. La seva mà va lliscar amb la suor per sobre la barana i es va sentir caure altre cop, aquest cop tirant les baranes amb ell.

Va tancar els ulls amb força, esperant l'impacte i el dolor que el seguiria però algú el va agafar de l'espatlla i va impedir que caigués. Va obrir lleugerament els ulls, marejat, amb nàusees i dolor a tot arreu quan el seu cos va impactar amb un altre que va frenar la caiguda i el va aguantar. Fort i càlid però desconegut. Va sentir algú riure en algun racó de l'habitació però la seva veu li arribava apagada sota el batec del seu cor ressonant-li en les oïdes i l'aire entrant tortuosament lent al seus pulmons. El van alçar i dipositar sobre el llit toscament, no amb violència però tampoc amb la gentilesa en que ho havia fet l'Ashura uns dies endarrere. L'Ashura. El trobava a faltar, en aquell moment més que mai, cada moviment li feia venir ganes de plorar d'impotència i pensar en el Dimoni era en certa forma reconfortant. Va recordar com s'havia sentit dormir amb ell recolzat a sobre, la gentilesa amb que el tractava sempre.

\- Bé, bé, bé. Molt millor del que esperava. - va sentir que deia alegrement el doctor. - No es pot esperar miracles el primer dia però està clar que amb aquesta determinació teva farem progressos ràpidament. - sorolls de papers movent-se i d'una bossa sent tancada li van donar la indicació de que en Kujaku per fi havia donat la sessió per acabada. - Quan estiguis més net en Paül t'ajudara a posar-te aquesta pomada. Et recomano que ho facis sempre després dels exercicis, t'ajudara a evitar agulletes extremes. - unes passes allunyant-se van ressonar en l'habitació. - Tornaré la setmana que ve i espero que hagis fet progressos, pel teu propi bé. Passa-ho bé!

Les passes van sentir-se cada cop més llunyanes i poc després va sentir el soroll inconfusible de la porta obrint-se i tornant-se a tancar. Se n'havia anat.

\- Quin espectacle més ridícul acabes de fer mitja-merda! Ni tan sols capaç d'incorporar-te? Penós!

Per desgracia el Guàrdia encara no havia marxat. Va obrir els ulls de nou espantat quan va notar una mà agafant-lo del braç però es va tranquil·litzar en gran mesura quan va veure que es tractava d'en Paül. El Guàrdia seguia recolzat en la paret mirant amb lascívia a la noia morena que usualment el rentava. La va observar amb curiositat, no s'havia adonat en cap moment de que aquesta haguès entrat a l'habitació i amb l'enorme cubell d'aigua que duia no era precisament fàcil moure's sense fer soroll. La mà en el braç va fer-li una estrebada lleugera, incitant-lo a incorporar-se. Va observar la cara lleugerament envermellida del noi, notant per primer cop que tenia el cabell castany clar i que semblava ser un o dos anys més jove que ell. Va observar de nou a la noia morena, la qual encara no sabia com es deia, i es va adonar de seguida que aquest cop tindria dos ajudants per la neteja. Es sentia tan cansat que per primer cop ho va agrair, sobretot quan es podia recolzar en aquest noi sense que aquest sembles afectat pel seu pes. No hi havia dubte de que era fort.  _'No tant com l'Ashura'_  no va poder evitar pensar.

Entre els dos el van rentar, el van empastifar de cremes en cames i mans i el van ajudar a vestir-se de nou. Tot sense dir ni un mot ni alçar la mirada. Anteriorment havia pensat que aquesta conducta era causada per timidesa en la noia però ara que la veia reflectida en els gestos del noi no n'estava tant segur. Potser tenia més a veure amb els collars que decoraven els seus colls, un negre amb ratlles blanques i l'altre totalment blanc. Va palpar-se el seu pensativament, adonant-se per primer cop que ell també feia molt que no parlava. ' _Parlar es dolorós'_  va pensar immediatament.

Era possible que aquells dos nois davant seu també haguessin passat per una situació similar a la seva? Era per això que no parlaven ni alçaven la mirada en cap moment? Aquell era l'objectiu d'aquells maleïts collars? Per un moment es va sentir consolat al descobrir que no era l'únic en aquella situació, que algú més havia passat pel mateix que ell i que potser el podria entendre i ajudar. No obstant això una mirada als ulls temorosos d'un i les mans tremoloses de l'altre li van fer adonar-se de l'autèntica realitat. No era l'únic en aquella situació però no obtindria ajuda encara que la necessités i la demanés a crits.

Estava sol.

* * *

Les següents setmanes van ser una tortura diària. Tal com li havia dit el doctor en Paül feia acte de presència dos cops cada dia, un al matí desprès de l'esmorzar i un altre al vespre just abans del sopar. En els dos casos l'acompanyava el Guàrdia i els seus comentaris sarcàstics però la noia morena només apareixia al vespre per rentar-lo i deixar-li roba neta pel dia següent. Cada dos o tres dies apareixien dues noies més, una rossa i l'altre castanya, les dos amb collars idèntics a la noia morena, i li netejaven una mica l'habitació, l'airejaven i li canviaven els llençols per uns nets, fet a agrair ja que amb tant exercici l'olor a suor era una constant en aquella habitació.

I ell sentia constantment el cos adolorit, terribles punxades a cames, cul i esquena cada cop que es movia i a vegades inclús a braços i clatell. No obstant això realitzava els exercicis amb el màxim esforç sempre que en Paül li demanava. Si es sentia amb forces fins i tot els realitzava quan es trobava sol, repeticions de deu segons, de vint, de trenta. S'adormia pràcticament sobre la safata amb el sopar i no es despertava fins que el Guàrdia el despertava a crits a l'hora d'esmorzar. No havia tornat a veure el cel nocturn.

La segona setmana va ser millor que la primera, va començar a notar petits progressos, ja aconseguia mantenir les cames almenys quinze segons en la posició adequada en tots els exercicis i els músculs no el torturaven tant després de cada sessió. Contràriament al que en Kujaku havia dit no es va presentar a controlar els seus progressos, fet que el va estranyar i alegrar alhora; no estava segur d'haver fet els progressos desitjats pel metge.

Va ser també aquella setmana que es va adonar de que la dieta que li era subministrada havia variat en les dues últimes setmanes. Els plats eren un xic més abundants i contenien una porció més elevada de carn, peix, ous, fruits secs i llegums i en els esmorzars i sopars era freqüent un got de llet o un tros de formatge.  _"Una dieta rica en proteïnes"_ murmurava una veu greu i familiar en el seu cap cada cop que hi pensava. Era estrany ja que no tenia ni idea del que eren les  _"proteïnes"_ però no era el primer cop que sentia aquella veu flotant en el seu cap, sobretot quan pensava en menjar i en certa manera se li feia familiar, li feia pensar en un barret llargde color blanc i una barba rossa pentinada en dos trenes. Potser s'estava tornant boig.

A les dos setmanes d'exercici diari i dolor constant en Kujaku va aparèixer per valorar-lo de nou. Aleshores ja era capaç d'aguantar 20 segons en la majoria d'exercicis però desprès es sentia dèbil i adolorit per hores, amb prou feines capaç de menjar. El doctor va semblar complagut i li va dir que afegiria alguna cosa als seus àpats i que s'ho havia de prendre sempre desprès de fer els exercicis, no abans. Li va semblar que deia alguna cosa semblant a  _"complement proteic"_ però no n'estava segur. Va resultar que es tractava d'una ampolla amb una beguda densa i amb sabor estrany que feia meravelles amb el seu cansament i les seves agulletes. A partir de llavors el dolor no va ser un company tant persistent com ho havia sigut fins a aquell moment. Algunes nits fins i tot va tenir forces per arrossegar-se a la finestra de nou, la vista del cel ple de puntets brillants casi el fa plorar desprès de tant temps de no veure'l.

Dos setmanes desprès era capaç de realitzar els exercicis durant 30 segons i va començar a utilitzar les peses amb l'ajuda d'en Paül. Aquest li va ensenyar a col·locar-se les tires de roba al voltant de les cames i lligar-s'ho amb força, tot sense dir ni un mot. Va aprendre a distingir la quantitat de pes segons el color de la peça de roba i desprès d'un intent frustrat va aprendre a no ser massa valent i començar per les peses més petites. Va ser com tornar a començar, de nou era incapaç de realitzar els exercicis durant el temps adequat però almenys aquest cop sabia que ho acabaria aconseguint, tal com ja havia ocorregut anteriorment.

La seva rutina es va centrar al voltant de les seves cames, feia els exercicis amb en Paül, menjava i descansava i quan es trobava amb forces de nou hi tornava. Descansava i hi tornava. Cada cop es feia més senzill moure les cames, tot i que encara no s'havia atrevit a tornar a intentar de posar-se dempeus, li feia por caure i perdre l'entusiasme que semblava haver-lo invadit. Aviat va començar a deixar-se les peses posades en tot moment fet que va causar la sorpresa i aprovació del doctor. Es sentia molt més animat i content del que recordava haver estat mai, tornaria a caminar, ara n'estava segur i això l'inspirava i li donava forces. Quan pensava en l'Ashura la determinació era encara més forta, volia demostrar-li que podia fer-ho, volia que el veiés caminar. I que somrigués orgullós al veure'l. Per això quan l'Ashura va aparèixer uns dies després no sabia si sentir-se entusiasmat o decebut. Volia ensenyar-li els seus progressos, volia caminar pel seu propi peu però encara no es considerava preparat.

El moment en que aquest va entrar a l'habitació es trobava a mitja serie d'exercicis. Concretament un dels que se li donava millor i que consistia en aixecar la cama completament vertical i mantenir-la allà un temps. I va ser precisament per aquesta posició que no va veure la porta obrir-se ni a ningú entrar per aquesta. Era el primer dia que havia començat a utilitzar peces de dos quilos en comptes de les d'un quilo que feia servir fins llavors i tenia algunes dificultats per mantenir la cama en posició. Per això tenia els ulls tancats intentant concentrar-se, els músculs tibant dolorosament i el pes lligat al turmell amenaçant en fer-li caure la cama de cop. Portava deu segons quan un soroll de passes el va distreure i li va fer perdre la concentració. La cama va caure de cop, els músculs espetegant-li i el taló impactant amb alguna cosa dura a mitja alçada. Es va aferrar el peu adolorit, gemegant de dolor.

\- Si home! A sobre queixa't! - va sentir una veu greu rondinar.

Va alçar els ulls sorprès i va veure al terra als peus del llit a algú assegut a terra mirant-lo amb mala cara i aferrant-se el cap amb les mans, un bony creixent per moments entre cabell verd. Va somriure, l'Ashura havia tornat.

* * *

\- Estas perdent el temps burro.

Va ignorar la molesta veu i va seguir els seus exercicis. Aixecar la cama. Contar des de trenta. Trenta, vint-i-nou, vint-i-vuit...

\- No vull dir que l'estiguis perdent per estar tot el dia entrenant, això seria hipòcrita.

Va aturar-se un segon a mig recompte, oblidant el numero pel que anava. Altre cop. No sabia que l'idiota podia ser tan molest. Va decidir tornar a contar des de vint-i-cinc.

\- Només estic dient que exercitar-se amb tant poc pes és inútil.

Ell que havia estat esperant que l'altre tornés, que havia estat desitjant ensenyar-li els seus progressos. L'idiota pèl-verd no mereixia el temps que havia perdut pensant en ell! Vint, dinou...

\- Si has d'entrenar-te ha de ser com a mínim amb un pes igual al teu propi, no amb aquesta bírria de peses.

I es podia saber perquè duia tant temps allà? Que ell recordés no s'havia quedat mai més d'un dia i en canvi aquell matí quan es va despertar encara hi era. Assegut contra una paret i aferrat a les seves espases, observant-lo. Setze, quinze...

\- Això no serviria ni per al nas-llarg!

Normalment no li hauria molestat la seva presència, sinó més aviat al contrari, n'hauria estat content. El dia anterior no s'havia comportat aixi, havia sigut amable i agradable com sempre però com més hores passaven més molest s'havia anat tornant el "convidat". Des que havia descobert la caixa amb les peses que no havia parat de remugar i queixar-se, ridiculitzant el seu esforç. Vint, dinou...

\- Ets conscient de que portes més d'un minut en aquesta posició, oi? T'has adormit o és que senzillament no saps contar?

Va baixar la cama de cop contra el terra i es va girar furiós cap a l'altre. Assegut al terra i recolzat en la paret de davant seu hi havia l'espadatxí més estúpid, arrogant i emprenyador que havia tingut mai la desgracia de conèixer. Exactament en el mateix lloc on l'havia vist al despertar-se hores abans. Es trobava en una posició relaxada, amb una cama estirada i l'altre plegada, un braç recolzat en el genoll d'aquesta última i l'altre mà fent malabars amb la caixa de peses. La maleïda caixa tenia unes dotze cintes de peses amb pesos que anaven des d'un quilo fins a una tona, el fet que l'estigués fent saltar amunt i avall com si no pesés res quan ell s'havia d'esforçar per aixecar quatre quilos era humiliant.

\- Ja has acabat doncs? - va dir aquest amb to innocent. - Podem fer alguna cosa més interessant llavors?

" _No t'he demanat que et quedessis!"_  va estar a punt de cridar però es va refrenar a temps, deixant escapar només un esbufeg enutjat. L'altre va deixar anar una rialleta i va baixar la caixa al terra abans d'estirar-se i badallar escandalosament.

\- Està bé, està bé. - va sentir-lo dir enmig del badall, com el va poder entendre era un misteri. - Al contrari que d'altres puc ser respectuós per l'entrenament dels demès. - va ser el següent comentari, fet que li va fer aixecar una cella, incrèdul – Faré una becaina llavors.

Va ser dit i fet, en menys de dos segons ja estava roncant, sense ni tan sols moure's i amb una mà sobre les seves espases enfundades. No s'enganyava, sabia que qualsevol cosa el despertaria en un instant, era un fet que el Guàrdia havia après aquell mati. Si hi pensava encara se li escapava el somriure al recordar-ne la cara de terror d'aquest.

Va sospirar i es va deixar caure en el llit, decidint que treure's les peses requeria un esforç innecessari. Havien passat un parell de dies ben estranys. Desprès del cop que li havia donat per accident a l'Ashura el dia anterior havia mig esperat que aquest s'hi tornès però en comptes d'això el va veure somriure lleugerament i desviar la mirada amb una expressió quasi melancòlica. Desprès s'havia incorporat i com ja era habitual l'havia interrogat sobre les seves ferides, insistint i mirant-lo amb cara preocupada fins que es va aixecar la samarreta i li va deixar comprovar-ne el bon estat per ell mateix. Desprès havien estat molta estona parlant, més aviat l'Ashura parlant i gesticulant i ell escoltant i assentint de tant en tant. Li va explicar que havia hagut d'anar a una illa molt estrafolària on la gent de diferents edat vivien en pobles separats, els nens i adolescents per una banda, els adults per un altre i els ancians en l'últim. Pel que semblava cada poble tenia una funció, recol·lectaven menjar, medicines o un mineral estrany anomenat  _"Kairoseki"_  i que era precisament això el que havia anat a buscar.

De fet, si feia memòria en realitat no havia sigut fins que havien aparegut en Paül i la noia morena pels exercicis de la nit i la neteja que l'Ashura no havia començat a actuar de manera molesta. Els pobres es van aterrar de veure el Diable allà, assegut davant seu, i inclús van fer un intent de retirar-se però aquest els hi va dir que fessin el que havien vingut a fer i es va recolzar en una paret, mut i amb expressió seria. Els pobres nois havien tremolat com mai abans, nerviosos i aterrats, en Paül fent-li fer exercicis de vint segons en comptes de trenta quan ell era ben capaç d'aguantar-los i la noia ensopegant i caient a la seva falda quan l'ajudava a despullar-se. Li havia fet pena la noia, sobretot quan el Diable va deixar anar un grunyit des del seu racó, com un animal enfurismat, fent que aquesta comencés a plorar en silenci. Va ser en aquell moment quan va decidir que acabaria ell sol, va agafar la roba neta de les mans de l'altre, juntament amb la crema i la tovallola molla i li va fer un gest indicant-li que podia marxar. El sospir d'alleugeriment i la pressa amb que els dos van sortir per la porta el van fer enfadar-se encara més amb el nouvingut.

Recordava que s'havia acabat de desvestir i rentar per si mateix, enfadat i sense molestar-se ni en mirar al cap-verd, però que quan va començar a aplicar-se la crema en els músculs entumits un mal gest el va fer gemegar. Al moment següent va tenir dos mans morenes robant-li el pot amb la crema i començant a aplicar-la en un gentil massatge que feia meravelles en les seves cames adolorides. Cap dels dos va dir res, l'Ashura agenollat davant seu i aplicant la crema amb compte, pressionant els músculs de manera que els va sentir relaxar-se més i més. Quan el Diable va murmurar que es tombés de bocaterrosa en el llit no s'ho va pensar dos cops i segons desprès les mans expertes li recorrien l'esquena i el dors de les cames, relaxant-lo i endormiscant-lo. Mentre s'adormia, però, es va negar a mirar a l'Ashura en cap moment ni en fer cap gest, encara enfadat amb ell.

Va obrir els ulls en la penombra de l'habitació. S'havia endormiscat mentre recordava els fets del dia anterior. Va desviar la mirada cap a l'home que dormitava en un racó i no va poder evitar somriure quan va recordar l'expressió de terror del Guàrdia al entrar aquell matí amb l'esmorzar i el seu típic _"Dempeus imbècil!"_ als llavis, només per trobar-se amb la fulla d'una espasa contra el coll, una mirada aterradora i un grunyit amenaçador. Va riure una mica al recordar-ho, estava segur que si no s'havia pixat a sobre en aquell moment era només perquè s'havia quedat glaçat del terror. L'expressió del seu rostre pàl·lid, els ulls fora de les òrbites, la boca oberta i el cos tremolós era una visió molt satisfactòria, sobretot després del tracte que rebia usualment per part d'aquell home.

Va asseure's lentament i va mirar per un segon les peses que encara duia lligades a les cames. Hauria de seguir entrenant però no es sentia amb ànims, havia estat fent els exercicis sense parar des de que havia esmorzat. En Paül no havia aparegut aquell mati probablement per evitar al Diable aixi que havia entrenat sol. Va alçar temptativament una cama, complagut quan va notar que li costava un xic menys que hores endarrere, i va tornar a començar els exercicis un per un. Aquest cop però no es va molestar en comptar els segons, la seva mirada massa distreta amb l'altre ocupant de l'habitació. Va notar que l'espadatxí no es separava de les seves armes en cap moment, fins al punt en que dormia amb almenys una d'elles aferrades en una mà i les altres a prop si no es trobaven lligades a la cintura. Duia la mateixa roba dels altres cops però semblava desgastada, bruta, com si realment no en tingues cap més o senzillament no s'hagués molestat en rentar-la. Per algun motiu la segona opció li semblava més factible.

" _Ets un fastigós! Si no et treus aquesta porqueria que dus posada i prens una dutxa com Déu mana et quedes sense sake durant un mes!"_

La cama va caure de cop amb un soroll sord mentre un dolor intens li travessava el cap com un flash de llum, inundant-lo per un segon d'imatges d'algú vestit amb roba bruta de pols, suor i sang, tota esparracada i arrugada i dient alguna cosa que no podia entendre. Es va agafar el cap amb les mans i va tancar els ulls amb força, sentint la mateixa frase ressonant en el seu cap un cop darrere l'altre, el dolor fent-lo gemegar. I de cop es va aturar. Es va trobar esbufegant amb el cap entre les mans, assegut en el seu llit i amb algú sacsejant-lo de les espatlles. Va ser llavors que es va adonar de que aquest algú li deia alguna cosa, la veu en el seu cap desapareixent i deixant pas a una altre de familiar.

\- Ei! Contesta'm! Que et passa?!

Va obrir els ulls i va alçar la vista. El rostre de l'Ashura es trobava a uns centímetres del seu i el mirava preocupat, les mans en les seves espatlles i el front arrugat. Va intentar fer algun gest que indiqués que estava bé, que no era res, però no va saber com expressar-se. Va obrir la boca per dir alguna cosa però un vell temor, un pànic fortament arrelat li va impedir dir res. Al final va acabar recolzant el front en l'espatlla de l'altre, prop del seu coll i va deixar que aquest l'abracés gentilment.

\- Ei. - va sentir que deia, aquest cop en to més calmat mentre una mà feia cercles en la seva espatlla i clatell. - Estas bé?

Va assentir i va repetir el gest després de que l'Ashura insistís amb un " _Est_ _à_ _s segur?_ " Estava bé. Una mica espantat però bé. Que havia sigut allò? Li havia semblat sentir una veu ressonant en el seu cap, una veu espantosament familiar; la seva pròpia veu. Però no recordava haver-se sentit dir aquella frase, ni tan sols recordava haver sentit mai aquell to d'enuig en la seva pròpia veu. Feia mesos que no pronunciava cap so però estava bastant convençut de que allò havia sonat com si fos ell mateix dient aquella frase. Dient-li a algú. Rondinant a algú més concretament. A algú que vestia i anava tot brut i deixat.

L'Ashura va aferrar-li el rostre amb les seves mans enormes i el va apartar una mica, el suficient per veure'l a la cara. El rostre ple de confusió i preocupació havia marxat i en aquell moment només s'hi veia una expressió ferma i decidida.

\- Pots confiar en mi, ho saps oi? - va ser el que li va dir el Diable, gairebé en un murmur. - No deixaré que et passi res així que pots confiar en mi, t'ho prometo.

L'únic ull clar en aquell rostre no va deixar de mirar-lo fixament en cap moment i des de tan pocs centímetres de distancia es va sentir pertorbat i captivat alhora per la intensitat i decisió en aquella mirada. Es va sentir nu i protegit alhora i no va saber que fer-ne d'aquelles sensacions tan estranyes i contraries. No devia de ser l'únic que va sentir la intensitat del moment ja que segons desprès el Diable va sospirar i va tancar els ulls, recolzant el front en el seu.

\- Això seria molt més fàcil si et dignessis a dir alguna cosa de tant en tant, saps? - va sentir que murmurava aquest. - Tot i que sé que me n'arrepentiré a l'instant el dia que decideixis parlar de nou i comencis a insultar-me per tot.

No va poder evitar riure suaument pel comentari tot i que no entenia del tot el perquè li feia gràcia, potser pel to de resignació de l'altre. De seguida el va sentir riure també, acompanyant-lo encara amb els fronts junts, les mans en les seves galtes, els dits fregant ocasionalment les orelles i l'alè dels dos acariciant l'altre.

\- Vaja, quina escena més commovedora!

Tant ell com l'Ashura van fer un bot i es van separar per impuls. Va desviar la mirada avergonyit i temerós a la vegada però la va tornar a girar quan va sentir el soroll del metall fregant la fusta. Va ser a temps de veure a l'Ashura traient la seva espasa negra de la funda on sempre la duia i algú de cabell vermell en punxes rient descaradament en la porta. Va notar que el rostre i les orelles de l'Ashura es trobaven d'un sospitós color vermell. Va somriure sense poder-ho evitar, no es veia cada dia al gran assassí de masses envermellint per una situació incòmode.

\- Tranquil home! - va començar a dir el nouvingut. - Només venia a veure al meu pacient preferit, no cal que compliquem la situació no trobes?

Com podia en Kujaku estar tan tranquil sota la mirada amenaçadora i l'espasa a mig desenfundar de l'altre era un misteri sense explicació. El va veure somriure amb la seva usual picardia, ulls brillant malèvolament.

\- Pacient? - va grunyir en veu greu i potent l'espadatxí.

\- Exacte! - va contestar l'altre alegrement. - Sóc el Doctor Kujaku i sóc el responsable de la salut d'aquest i d'altres pacients. Molt de gust!

Va observar incrèdul com el metge xerrava animadament i allargava una mà en salutació sense immutar-se quan l'altre es va limitar a mirar-lo fredament. Quan per fi l'espasa va ser guardada de nou i l'Ashura retirat a un costat per deixar pas al pél-roig va deixar anar l'aire que no s'havia adonat que havia estat retenint. Parell d'idiotes!

\- Som-hi! - va començar el metge, ignorant l'aura amenaçadora a un costat d'ell – Ja portem un temps amb els exercicis de rehabilitació i sembla que has fet majors progressos dels esperats aixi que ja es hora de que tornem a intentar d'incorporar-nos.

Va mirar atònit com el metge començava a col·locar bé les barres de fusta davant seu, tot parlotejant sobre termes mèdics que no entenia i ignorant en tot moment al pèl-verd que havia recuperat les tres espases i l'observava atentament recolzat en la paret de davant. Ell en canvi no era capaç d'ignorar-lo. Portava temps volent intentar d'incorporar-se de nou però el record del primer i últim cop que ho havia intentat seguia molt fresc en la seva ment. El dolor, el cansament, la impotència, la humiliació. Volia que l'Ashura el veiés caminar però que passava si no se'n sortia? Que passava si feia el ridícul de nou, si era incapaç d'aguantar-se dret, aquest cop davant d'ell? La humiliació seria deu cops pitjor.

\- Ei noi, es pot saber que fas? - va sentir en Kujaku exclamar. - Entra d'una vegada i fes la teva feina si no vols patir les conseqüències!

No va ser fins llavors que no es va adonar d'en Paül en el llindar de la porta, mirant amb terror al Diable i al doctor, aparentment sense decidir quin dels dos l'aterrava més. Li va somriure i va assentir lleugerament per enfundar-li coratge quan les seves mirades es van creuar i allò va semblar suficient per a que aquest es decidís a acabar d'entrar a l'habitació a fer el que li demanaven. Va desviar de nou la mirada cap a l'Ashura i es va sorprendre de veure'l mirant a en Paül amb mala cara, com si aquest l'hagués ofès d'alguna manera. Seguia sense entendre el que passava quan l'espadatxí va desviar la mirada cap a ell per desprès baixar-la al terra, un lleuger color vermellós decorant-li les galtes i les orelles. Alló encara el va confondre més, no entenia res de res.

\- Per cert, el Jove Amo l'estava buscant senyor Ashura. - va ser el comentari despreocupat del doctor el que va trencar el tens ambient. - Aparentment es va sorprendre de no rebre el seu informe només arribar i més encara quan no va ser trobat en les seves habitacions. - va continuar en Kujaku, sense fer cas de la mala mirada que li llençava l'espadatxí. - La meitat de la població l'està buscant en aquests moments.

Un grunyit greu, quasi animal va ser l'única resposta que va rebre per part de l'altre. Després l'ull d'aquest va tornar a fixar-se en ell i va poder adonar-se de la indecisió i preocupació en aquest. El va veure desviar la mirada a la porta i després al doctor i al seu ajudant durant breus moments abans de tornar-se a fixar en ell. Ho va entendre de seguida. L'Ashura sentia que tenia que marxar, probablement a veure al mencionat Jove Amo, però no li agradava la idea de deixar-lo sol amb aquells dos. Probablement no li agradava la idea de deixar-lo sol amb ningú. Per un segon es va preguntar si sempre li passava el mateix cada cop que marxava, potser era per això que sempre desapareixia quan ell dormia?

\- Així doncs, comencem? - va ser la veu del pèl-roig de nou la que el va treure dels seus pensaments.

Va desviar la mirada de nou cap a l'Ashura i va assentir lleugerament, somrient quan aquest va semblar enfurrunyar-se com un nen petit. El va veure inspirar profundament per després assentir en resposta amb mirada decidida, com si li estigués assegurant que tornaria.

Era curiós com un sol gest podia provocar sensacions diferents a diferentes persones; espant a en Paül, diversió a en Kujaku, i a ell fortalesa.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I amb això ja sóm a la par amb la versió publicada a fanfiction, i d'aqui res caurà un nou capitol. ^.^


	5. Capitol 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho sé, ho sé, fa massa que no actualitzo. No tinc excusa la veritat. Intentaré tornar-m'hi a aplicar, paraula.  
> Com sempre ni els personatges ni el context em pertanyen sino a Oda.

Era un inútil. Un ximple i il·lús inútil. Algú tan dèbil que ni tan sols era capaç d'incorporar-se per si mateix. Ho havia intentat, un cop darrere l'altre, aixecant-se cada cop que queia i ignorant la mirada decebuda del doctor i la preocupada d'en Paül. Però no hi havia hagut manera. Fins i tot semblava haver perdut la poca habilitat que havia semblat tenir el primer cop que ho havia intentat. No havia progressat gens en tot aquell temps, tan esforç, tan exercici diari per res. Era un inútil.

Va empassar-se les llàgrimes de frustració que sentia a punt de sortir i es va arraulir encara més del que ja estava, fent-se una boleta en un extrem del llit. Li feia mal tot el cos i tenia varis blaus i rascades produïdes en els seus intents de caminar. Es va mirar les mans, envermellides i adolorides, els palmells eren la part més castigada però també tenia un parell de rascades en alguns dits. Veure les seves mans en aquell estat li produïa una angoixa indescriptible, no li importaven les marques i cicatrius en la resta del cos però per algun motiu el pertorbava pensar que s'havia permès lesionar-se les mans, encara que fos lleugerament. Només podia desitjar que no hi quedessin cicatrius.

Quan l'Ashura havia sortit de l'habitació algunes hores abans estava determinat a aconseguir incorporar-se, mantenir-se en els seus peus i caminar. Estava convençut que ho aconseguiria i que quan l'Ashura tornès podria demostrar-li del que era capaç, que no seria sempre una càrrega. S'havia equivocat. Al principi havia aconseguit mantenir-se sobre els seus peus amb l'ajuda de les baranes i es va esperançar. Al intentar fer el primer pas, però, la cama li va fallar i hauria caigut si no s'hagués estat aferrant amb força a les baranes, aconseguint aguantar en la posició en l'últim moment. No obstant això cada cop que recolzava el pes en una cama sentia un dolor immens recorrent tot el seu cos, fent-lo tremolar i gemegar, incapaç de seguir movent-se. Havia intentat ignorar el dolor i seguir movent-se però no aconseguia avançar més d'una passa. Va caure varies vegades però es va tornar a incorporar amb l'ajuda d'en Paül i ho va tornar a intentar un cop rere l'altre. Havia intentat pensar en coses positives que el motivessin, en centrar la vista en algun punt per concentrar-se millor, en utilitzar més el suport de fusta per no recolzar el pes de cop. Tot havia sigut inútil.

Al final en Kujaku havia desistit i ell i en Paül havien marxat, aquest cop sense pomada ni roba neta, probablement degut a la mirada decepcionada del doctor. No li agradava aquella mirada. La temia. Els havia decebut i això només podia significar que el considerarien una molèstia, una carrega inútil, si no ho pensaven ja des de l'inici. I temia el que podien fer-li si no els hi era d'utilitat, si era massa dèbil. No volia tornar a estar empresonat però encara menys volia tornar a ser el centre d'atenció dels seus espectacles pervertits i nauseabunds. En els últims mesos casi se n'havia oblidat de tot el que havia hagut de suportar, de la vida que havia tingut abans de conèixer l'Ashura.

Es va adonar de cop que feia temps que no pensava en la Llum ni en la seva influència, fins i tot havia arribat a permetre l'entrada d'una mica de llum del dia a la seva habitació, sobretot en les visites del doctor. Feia temps que ni tan sols es preocupava d'amagar-se i suplicar clemència, massa ocupat havia estat en recuperar la força en les cames, massa ocupat gaudint del tracte amable de l'Ashura. De cop els aterradors moments viscuts en el passat van tornar a ser una presencia aclaparant. El fred, fam i dolor de la seva cel·la fosca. La humiliació, temor i impotència dels dies _"d'espectacle"_  a plena llum. Els riures, les ferides i les perversions. Els comentaris obscens, els contactes indesitjats i els càstigs. La solitud, el dolor i el sentiment de no importar-li a ningú, de voler acabar amb tot. No volia tornar a aquells dies, no podia tornar a aquells dies.

El soroll de la porta obrint-se el va sobresaltar i per un moment va estar convençut de que el venien a buscar per dur-lo de nou a la seva antiga cel·la, la seva antiga vida. Va notar com el seu cos començava a tremolar i va sentir el terror inundar-lo com si es tractés d'aigua glaçada recorrent-li el cos. Va intentar sobreposar-se i alçar la mirada, si se l'havien d'endur no els hi ho posaria fàcil, no deixaria que l'encadenessin de nou sense lluitar, sense defensar-se en cada pas encara que al final fos inútil. Va alçar la vista. Recolzat contra el marc de la porta hi havia un home alt i fort que duia tres espases lligades en la cintura amb una tela vermella; tres arracades daurades tentinejant en l'orella esquerra, mig ocultes per cabell verd. L'Ashura.

Es va relaxar a l'instant al reconeixe'l però de seguida es va adonar de que alguna cosa estava fora de lloc. La posició de l'altre era tot el lluny possible de ser relaxada, espatlles tenses, cap alçat desafiant i mà dreta recolzada en l'empunyadura de les espases. El que el va acabar d'espantar va ser la mirada fixe i seriosa de l'altre i el rostre inexpressiu, completament diferents de la mirada càlida i el somriure afectuós als que estava acostumat. Per un segon es va preguntar si realment es tractava de la mateixa persona, i llavors hi va caure. Ho sabia. Sabia que era incapaç de caminar, que era un inútil.

Va apartar la mirada avergonyit, incapaç de veure també la decepció en el guerrer. L'atemoria el que podria estar pensant l'Ashura d'ell en aquell moment. Potser s'havia adonat de que en realitat era una càrrega per a tothom, que era incapaç de fer res per ell mateix. Potser havia decidit que era millor donar-li el seu suport i afecte a algú altre. A algú que realment s'ho meresqués. Potser el deixaria sol de nou.

\- Has acabat de compadir-te de tu mateix? - va sentir que deia l'altre amb veu més greu del normal, en to tranquil i calmat.

Es va negar a mirar-lo, les mans aferrant-se amb força dels llençols i tot el seu cos tensant-se. No sabia que fer ni que dir. Només sabia que no l'ajudava pas gaire la presència de l'altre, ja es sentia prou humiliat.

\- I bé? Penses fer alguna cosa? O et penses quedar tota la vida arraulit en un racó a les fosques?

Va sentir com la ràbia l'inundava davant el lleuger to de burla en la veu de l'altre. Quin dret tenia l'Ashura a burlar-se d'ell? Quin dret tenia qualsevol a fer-ho? Ell no havia viscut el que ell, no havia sofert el que ell, no havia resistit el que ell. No havia sobreviscut al que ell havia sobreviscut. Furiós el va mirar de nou, desafiant, decidit a no mostrar-se més dèbil del que ja ho havia fet, encara que tot fos una simple façana. El rostre de l'altre va seguir inexpressiu i el to de veu tranquil, com si estigués parlant del temps i no criticant-lo.

\- Aixi doncs ja està? - va seguir aquest mentre entrava a l'habitació, caminant com si en fos l'amo. - Una petita dificultat i et rendeixes? Així ets realment? Tan fàcil és rendir-se?

" _Si!"_  va estar a punt de cridar. Si era fàcil rendir-se i a la vegada no ho era gens. Suposava deixar de costat l'orgull i els somnis i acceptar la realitat. Era dolorós, molt dolorós. I no ho feia perquè volgués, s'havia esforçat al màxim i tot i aixi havia fallat, quin sentit tenia seguir-ho intentant?

\- Suposo que m'havia equivocat amb tu llavors. - va continuar l'Ashura, sense desviar la mirada d'ell en cap moment. - En el fons no ets més que un covard.

Alguna cosa va esclatar dins seu i abans de ser-ne conscient va agafar el primer que va trobar a mà i li ho va tirar a l'altre amb fúria. Aquest va esquivar el coixí amb un lleu moviment i el va seguir mirant amb aquell ull fred i aquella maleïda expressió d'indiferència. Com s'atrevia a dir-li covard? Les seves mans van notar un altre objecte i li ho va tirar sense ni tan sols mirar que era; va fallar de nou. Com s'atrevia a insultar-lo d'aquella manera? No era un covard! Ho havia intentat amb totes les seves forces! Com s'atrevia a mirar-lo amb menyspreu? Un altre objecte va sortir volant i va ser esquivat.

\- No aconseguiràs res tirant-me coses amb tan poca força. - va ser el comentari sorneguer del pèl-verd. - Que potser t'ha molestat alguna cosa que he dit? Només he dit el que veig.

El destrossaria. A ell i a aquell estúpid somriure de superioritat. No li importaven les maleïdes espases, ni la força que sabia que l'altre tenia. No li podia perdonar que es burlés d'aquella manera d'ell, no l'Ashura. Havia hagut de suportar burles i menyspreu de tot i tots però d'alguna manera li feia molt més mal quan era l'Ashura el que ho feia. Que potser tot el que havien viscut fins a aquell moment no significava res per a ell? Tot aquell temps que havien passat junts no es mereixia una mica de respecte? Li ensenyaria a respectar-lo encara que fos l'ultima cosa que fes en la vida!

\- De debò penses que m'intimides mirant-me malament? - va riure l'Ashura, un riure cruel i burleta que no li havia sentit mai. - Si ni tan sols ets capaç d'incorporar-te! Quin temor pot fer algú com tu?

Abans d'adonar-se del que estava fent es va trobar assegut a l'extrem del llit, amb els peus fregant el terra i les mans recolzant-se en les baranes que el doctor i en Paül no s'havien molestat en guardar. No sabia que estava fent però sabia que tenia que fer alguna cosa per esborrar el somriure burleta de l'altre. Tenia que fer alguna cosa per demostrar-li que no es podia riure tan fàcilment d'ell, no ell. Sentia alguna cosa en el seu interior donant-li força, una ràbia i un odi que li recorria la sang com foc i que li exigia sang, la sang del maleït que l'havia menyspreat. Es va incorporar. El dolor de seguida el va recórrer, fent-lo tremolar i tancar els ulls, tot tornant-se blanc al seu voltant. Es va esforçar en mantenir-se en la posició, els braços tremolaven per l'esforç però es va negar a caure davant de l'Ashura; a donar-li més motius de burla. Al cap d'un parell de minuts que li van semblar eterns el dolor va disminuir lleugerament o ell es va acostumar a aquest, no n'estava segur. A poc a poc va deixar d'aplicar tanta força amb els braços i va sospirar quan les cames no li van fallar, li seguien fent mal tots els músculs i amenaçaven en fer-lo caure en qualsevol moment però no es va permetre ni tan sols el pensament. Satisfet va obrir els ulls i va mirar de nou a l'Ashura amb un somriure desafiant.

\- Oh? - va exclamar llavors l'Ashura, el seu rostre impassible. - Sembla que no ets TAN inútil al cap i a la fi. - va ser el comentari burleta. - Tot i això segueixes sent un dèbil que no pot ni tan sols caminar.

Les mans van agafar amb tanta força la fusta que la va sentir grinyolar, a punt de trencar-se. Dèbil. Li havia dit dèbil. Com gosava? Desprès de tot el que havia hagut de suportar! Qualsevol en la seva situació hauria tingut problemes similars! No era dèbil per això, ja li hauria agradat veure a l'Ashura en el seu lloc. No era dèbil. I no era inútil. No ho era i li ho pensava demostrar. Pensava trencar-li la cara fins a esborrar el maleit somriure que encara no havia abandonat el rostre de l'altre. I no parar fins que la mirada de superioritat desaparegués per sempre. No li permetria creure's millor que ell, mai ho permetria! Sense desviar la mirada de l'ull i el somriure burletes de l'altre va començar a moure una mà endavant. Desprès va arrossegar una cama endavant, amagant com va poder el gemec de dolor que se li va escapar. La cama li tremolava però el somriure seguia allà i tenia que desaparèixer. Va avançar l'altre mà i casi cau en un moment de desequilibri però es va aconseguir equilibrar a temps. Va arrossegar l'altre cama en un esclat de dolor. Va sentir espetegar-li els ossos però es va negar a aturar-se. Serrant les dents amb força va seguir movent-se, els ulls fixes en el de l'altre que el mirava desafiant, li deia sense paraules el que pensava d'ell, lo dèbil que el considerava. La fúria va reviure de nou i gairebé li va fer oblidar el dolor. Es va seguir movent. Tenia que arribar fins a l'altre, tenia que estomacar-lo, tenia que fer-li pagar. Tot el dolor, temor i rabia que havia sentit en la seva vida es van transformar en un monstre dins seu que li reclamava i li exigia venjança. El sentia néixer en el seu estómac i escampar-se per tot el seu cos com una serp, com un lleó que havia estat adormit fins a aquell moment. Va sentir el seu cos cremar des de dintre amb una força que superava amb escreix el dolor de les cames i que l'impulsava cap endavant, cap a aquells ulls burletes, cap a aquell somriure sorneguer. Les seves mans van lliscar i va perdre el suport de la barana, fet que el va fer trontollar i baixar la mirada però no es va permetre caure. Va avançar un parell de passes tremoloses fins que va recuperar l'equilibri i va alçar de nou la vista, el foc en les seves venes tapant-li les orelles i cegant els seus ulls, deixant-li veure només el rostre davant seu. Va seguir movent-se sense el suport, arrossegant els peus i trontollant sense ni tan sols pensar el que estava fent, només era conscient d'un ull clar davant seu cada cop més a prop i cada cop més difícil de distingir. Les cames semblaven de plom però es va obligar a seguir, va ser conscient de cop que algú cridava de dolor, que aquest algú portava estona cridant. Es va aturar. El foc apagant-se sobtadament al adonar-se que era ell el que cridava, el dolor tornant de sobte i l'home davant seu va passar en un instant de mirar-lo amb burla a fer-ho amb temor; preocupació i temor. Les cames van fallar finalment i va caure endavant. Durant uns minuts tot es va tornar foscor.

* * *

Quan va tornar a ser conscient del que l'envoltava el primer que va notar va ser un dolor intens en tot el cos, sobretot en cames i esquena. Desprès va notar uns braços forts embolcallant-lo protectorament i un tors dur i càlid sota seu. Per últim va sentir veus i poc a poc les va anar reconeixent com les de l'Ashura i en Kujaku que semblava que discutien sobre alguna cosa.

\- Es cert que ha sigut espectacular. - deia el doctor. - He de reconèixer que no esperava un progrés tan ràpid.

\- És fort, ja t'ho havia dit. - va sentir la veu de l'Ashura ressonant en el pit a on estava recolzat. - És molt més fort que qualsevol altre pacient que hagis tingut o tindràs mai.

No sabia de què o de qui estaven parlant però una sospita va començar a créixer en el seu interior.

\- Jo no n'estaria tan segur. - va continuar el pèl-roig. - En tot cas es podria tractar d'un fet aïllat, provocat per l'adrenalina i difícil de repetir. Res m'assegura que ho torni a fer.

\- Ho farà. Ara ja sap que ho pot fer i sap com, només necessitarà evocar el sentiment de nou.

\- Evocar el que? L'odi que et té? - va sentir en Kujaku riure. - Per què saps que t'odiara desprès d'això, oi? Per què anar tan lluny?

\- Si és el que fa falta perquè es recuperi que així sigui. - va ser la resposta de l'Ashura, en veu baixa i en un to estranyament afligit. - Puc suportar el seu odi, sempre ho he fet.

Va notar un lleu tremolor en els braços que l'envoltaven i una mà va començar a acariciar-li lentament l'esquena en cercles amples.

\- Sempre t'ha odiat? - va ser la pregunta confosa d'en Kujaku. - Per què sacrificar tant pel bé d'algú així llavors?

\- No és el teu problema. - va ser la resposta seca de l'espadatxí, la mà aturant-se i aferrant-se amb més força a la tela de la seva camisa. - Si no tens res més a fer ja pots tocar el dos. I espero que hagi quedat clara la meva opinió.

\- D'acord, d'acord. - va sospirar en Kujaku i gairebé el podia veure davant seu, gratant-se una galta despreocupadament. - Reconec que potser m'havia precipitat en les meves conclusions, no és un cas perdut com m'havia temut.

Aquell comentari gairebé el fa tremolar. Llavors era cert que el doctor havia acabat decepcionat d'ell. I també era cert que pensava rendir-se amb ell, que pensava tornar-lo al calabós. Va obligar-se a seguir escoltant sense obrir els ulls, no volia que els altres sabessin que estava despert.

\- Per descomptat que no! - va ser l'exclamació de l'Ashura. - Ves-te'n d'una vegada, molestes. - va sentir moviment a prop i va deduir que l'altre home estava abandonant l'habitació. - Una última cosa  _doctor_ \- es va estremir pel to burleta imprès en la darrera paraula. - Si m'assabento de que li ha passat alguna cosa en la meva absència i que has tingut res a veure o si tornes a perdre la confiança en les seves capacitats et mataré. M'he explicat amb claredat?

Va haver-hi un silenci tens durant uns segons abans de sentir el soroll de la porta obrint-se i l'últim comentari del metge.

\- Cristal·lí.

La porta es va tancar i el silenci va inundar l'habitació de nou. La mà que aferrava amb força la seva camisa es va afluixar lentament i va tornar a acariciar la seva esquena suaument. Ell no s'atrevia ni a respirar. No entenia que acabava de passar. Recordava a l'Ashura burlant-se d'ell, dient-li que era dèbil i un inútil; insinuant que era un covard. Desprès d'això recordava que s'havia enfurismat com mai abans, recordava haver sentit un odi intens dins seu i desitjos d'estrangular a l'altre, de colpejar-lo fins que retirés les seves paraules, fins que reconegués que estava equivocat, fins que el reconegués  _a ell_. Un tremolor el va recórrer al recordar la ràbia encenent-lo per dins, el foc consumint-lo i donant-li força, donant-li l'empenta necessària per arribar fins a l'altre i  _matar-lo_. Va notar la mà en el seu darrere pujar fins al clatell i acariciar-li suaument l'arrel dels cabells, l'altre braç es va tancar amb més força al seu voltant, acostant-lo més al cos càlid sota seu. Va sentir alguna cosa recolzar-se en el seu cap i segons desprès va notar l'alè d'algú sospirant profundament entre els seus cabells. No entenia res.

Desprès del foc inundant cada racó del seu cos recordava que d'alguna manera s'havia trobat a poca distancia de l'Ashura, recordava haver perdut el suport de les mans però no haver caigut. Va inspirar amb força i va notar els ulls coent-li fins i tot tancats al adonar-se per fi del que havia fet. Havia caminat. Ell sol, havia caminat fins i tot sense l'ajuda de la barana. Ho havia fet. Va notar les llàgrimes lliscar-li per la cara però no va fer res per eixugar-les. Desprès d'haver caminat, de per fi haver aconseguit caminar no recordava més que foscor. Es deuria d'haver desmaiat. I es despertava allà, tombat en el terra i mig a sobre de l'Ashura, entre els braços d'aquest. Va deixar anar un sanglot i els braços al seu voltant el van aferrar amb més força, una veu murmurant paraules que no podia entendre entre el seu cabell. Les paraules d'en Kujaku van ressonar de nou en la seva ment i de cop va entendre el que havia passat. L'Ashura mai l'havia considerat dèbil ni inútil en realitat, havia estat tot un muntatge, un truc per motivar-lo, per incentivar-lo, per encendre el foc en el seu interior. I havia funcionat. D'alguna manera que no acabava d'entendre alguna cosa havia canviat dins seu, ja no es sentia una molèstia ni una càrrega, no es sentia dèbil ni impotent. Es sentia renovat, ple d'energia i determinació i amb ganes de demostrar a tots i tothom del que era capaç, de cridar-ho als quatre vents, de córrer sota la Llum. Va amagar el rostre plorós en el pit de l'home que l'abraçava i va passar els braços per l'esquena d'aquest, aferrant-se amb força a la roba en la seva esquena. Volia riure però no podia parar de plorar i alhora volia plorar però no podia evitar deixar escapar rialletes de felicitat. Es sentia un home nou.

No sabia quan de temps havia estat en aquell estat, dubtant estúpidament entre riure o plorar, però al final es va trobar amb el rostre amagat en el coll de l'altre, les cames arronsades, les mans aferrades a les espatlles d'aquest, els braços abraçant l'esquena ample i un pes menys oprimint el seu interior. Les llàgrimes seguien sortint però a un ritme més calmat i podia entendre per fi les paraules de l'altre, les que havia anat repetint un cop rere l'altre sense que ell fos capaç d'entendre-les.

\- Ho sento, ho sento, ho sento...

Va tenir ganes de colpejar-lo per idiota, per disculpar-se per una cosa que havia fet per ajudar-lo, únicament pensant en ell. No deuria d'haver sigut fàcil tampoc per ell, a jutjar pel tremolor en els braços que l'embolcallaven i pel rostre que encara estava enfonsat entre els seus cabells, com si temés enfrontar-se a ell. El que havia dit en Kujaku va ressonar de nou en el seu pensament:  _"..._ _saps que t'odiara desprès d'això, oi?"_  . No sabia com es sentia però tenia clar que no era odi, era més aviat una mescla entre gratitud, afecte, respecte i un xic de rancor i orgull ferit. Però no era odi. I si això era el que tenia a l'Ashura tremolant i aferrant-se a ell amb força casi desesperada ja era hora de posar-hi remei.

Va deixar anar la roba de l'altre i lentament va dur una mà als pectorals, posant-la en l'obertura de la seva roba i pujant-la cap al coll al mateix temps que apartava el rostre lentament del coll de l'altre. Va notar com les mans de l'Ashura es tensaven en la seva esquena, com si intentessin aturar-lo, i el rostre es va enfonsar amb més força entre els seus cabells, inspirant profundament i cessant el seu murmuri. Va dur l'altre mà també cap al davant, les va pujar a les dues fins al mentó de l'altre i es va acabar de separar del coll. Les mans recolzades al seu darrere es van relaxar de nou, els braços caient inertes a la part baixa de la seva esquena i el rostre sent descobert, cap cot i ulls tancats amb força, possiblement en espera d'un cop o un càstig. Va sentir una onada d'afecte en veure'l tant vulnerable i submissiu, esperant el seu judici i la seva sentencia. Ximple.

Va pujar les mans fins a les galtes de l'altre i va baixar lleugerament el rostre d'aquest mentre que ell s'incorporava una mica, ignorant el dolor de les seves cames. Finalment va dipositar els seus llavis en el front ample en un bes tendre i ple de sentiments. Va notar l'altre inspirar amb força, un fort tremolor recorrent el cos en els seus braços, i no es va sorprendre en veure'l observant-lo estorat quan es va apartar una mica del seu rostre. L'expressió incrèdula de l'Ashura el va fer somriure, fascinat al veure l'únic ull del temut guerrer tan obert i brillant, observant-lo amb la boca oberta i una expressió d'immensa felicitat que va créixer per moments fins a inundar tot el seu rostre. I llavors de cop els braços en la seva esquena van recobrar les forces perdudes i el van abraçar de nou amb força, gairebé aplastant-lo contra l'altre que va enfonsar el rostre en el seu coll i va començar a deixar-hi petó rere petó mentre tornava a començar la seva serie de " _Ho sento_ " entre bes i bes. Va passar una mà pel cabell verd, l'altre cap a l'esquena de l'altre i va inclinar el cap deixant-li més espai a besar, sentint-se increïblement important i necessari per primer cop a la vida.

Quan els dos es van calmar una mica de l'allau d'emocions inesperades es van acomodar amb ell assegut entre les cames de l'altre, amb l'esquena recolzada en el tors d'aquest i les cames adolorides esteses davant seu. Els braços de l'Ashura l'embolcallaven per la cintura i ell hi tenia les mans recolzades a sobre, notant l'alè de l'altre en el coll, on el  _"Diable"_  encara hi estava recolzat. La posició era quasi intima però no es sentia incòmode, no després de tot el que havia passat. Encara no es podia creure que hagués caminat, que l'Ashura l'hagués fet caminar.

\- No et culparia si m'odiessis saps? - va sentir que murmurava el guerrer contra el seu coll. - No desprès del que t'he arribat a dir.

Va prémer les mans de l'altre en un intent de demostrar el seu desacord. Entenia perquè ho havia fet i no el culpava, havia funcionat, no?

\- Sé que no tinc excusa però era l'única manera de fer-te reaccionar, sempre has sigut un home de fortes passions. - va arrugar el front al sentir-lo, sense acabar d'entendre a que es referia. - Sobretot si es tracta d'amor o odi i en el meu cas no hi havia alternativa, no?

El to de resignació i tristesa li va fer preguntar-se que era el que li havia passat en el passat perquè penses aixi d'ell mateix. Que li feia pensar que era més senzill que l'odiessin que no pas que l'estimessin?

\- No crec en res del que et vaig dir. Absolutament en res. Ets una de les persones més fortes que he conegut en la meva vida – va notar que la veu de l'altre tenia un to profund i emotiu, com si estigués confessant alguna cosa que feia temps que volia deixar anar. - No perdonaré a qualsevol que et subestimi, encara que siguis tu mateix.

Va notar una mà alçar-se cap al seu rostre, fent-lo girar fins a trobar-se de nou amb la seva mirada penetrant i intensa, plena d'una emoció que no podia desxifrar però que el va fer tremolar.

\- Per això no et perdonaré si tornes a dubtar de tu mateix, està clar?

Va empassar sorollosament, incapaç de desviar la mirada ni de respirar, ni tan sols era capaç de pensar amb coherència. La determinació, afecte i respecte en el rostre de l'altre eren difícils d'assimilar. Va assentir lentament i va respirar de nou quan el va veure somriure àmpliament.

\- Per cert, felicitats pels progressos! Sabia que n'eres capaç!

El to alegre i orgullós el va avergonyir i es va veure obligat a desviar la mirada quan va notar la cara calenta. El riure de l'altre va confirmar que realment estava enrogint, tal com es temia. Va retornar a la posició anterior i es va relaxar encara més entre els braços de l'Ashura. No entenia perquè es sentia tan còmode amb ell, sobretot quan al principi el contacte amb aquest l'aterrava, però hi havia alguna cosa en ell que el calmava i el feia sentir protegit, estimat fins i tot. Va observar les seves cames. Seguien fent-li mal i segurament trigaria un o dos dies a recuperar-se del tot però ara que sabia que no eren un pes mort sentia que podia fer qualsevol cosa. L'Ashura li havia atorgat tantes bones coses que no podria mai compensar-li. L'havia tret de la cel·la fosca, l'havia alliberat de les seves cadenes i del seu lligam a la foscor, li havia atorgat aliment, descans i seguretat i ara li havia retornat la confiança en si mateix, la dignitat i amor propi que no recordava haver tingut mai. Res del que fes en aquesta vida seria suficient per compensar-lo però podia almenys intentar demostrar el seu agraïment. Va tancar els ulls, concentrant-se en l'escalfor que l'embolcallava i el protegia i va descobrir que els records eren menys aterradors amb algú al teu costat.

\- Gracies... - va murmurar, la seva veu greu i estranya després de tant temps de no utilitzar-la. - Gracies, idiota.

Va somriure quan va notar l'altre tensar-se i va esperar impacient el contraatac.

\- Aaaaaaaarg! - va ser el gemec d'aquest. - Ja t'ho vaig dir que me n'arrepentiria! Oi que t'ho vaig dir?

Va començar a riure, feliç, amb l'Ashura remugant al seu darrere, un somriure també en els seus llavis.

* * *

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Supeditado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132179) by [Chaneta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaneta/pseuds/Chaneta)




End file.
